Back to Those Days in the Jurianan
by MomoTierna14
Summary: Hitsugaya se pone una lesión grave en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente. Naturalmente, Momo y Rangiku se preocupan por la forma en que será después de que se despierte. Lo que no esperaban cuando se despertó fue ... que él tiene seis años! Hitsuhina


El estaba mas allá sentado aqui,trabajando,Cuando deberia haber tenido algo de tiempo teniente peresoza se fue a beber, y alli estaba la redaccion de sus documentos e informe

" Shiro- chan? "

Hitsugaya dejo de escribir

Se oyo un golpe . " Shiro- chan, ¿estás ? "

El se encogió ante el apodo,pero por lo demás no respondio a su llamada.Él continuo sólo unos segundos más tarde antes de que ella grito de nuevo . " Shiro- chan! ¿Estás ahí ? "

Otra vena hizo hacia fuera de su ó el pincel muy fuerte en la hija de papel,creando una enorme mancha de tinta negro en el tomo toda su fuerza de voluntad para no romper el pincel en la mitad." Voy a entrar ... " La puerta se deslizó a un lado , dejando al descubierto el rostro sonriente de su amiga de la infancia . Sus ojos marrones lo encontraron y su sonrisa se agrandaron. " Shiro- chan! "

"Es Hitsugaya- taicho ! " , exclamó un poco con demasiada dureza . Al darse cuenta lo duro sonaban sus palabras , él rápidamente la mirada para ver su reacción. Ella seguía sonriendo , sorprendentemente . Mantuvo su cara neutral , tratando de ocultar la irritación que sentía. " ¿Qué quieres ?''

" Sólo quería ver cómo estabas ," dijo ella sin hacer nada , que viene a sentarse en uno de los sofás de su oficina. Él la miró, viendo que esa no era la razón por la que tenía. " ¿Qué eres realmente para , Hinamori ? "

La quinto teniente de la división volvió la cabeza hacia él, sorprendido de que había adivinado correctamente. " ¿Cómo te ves a través de mí , Hitsugaya- kun? " -dijo con una risita nerviosa .

"Es Hitsugaya- taicho , Momo-moja-camas", murmuró y siguió con su trabajo.  
Ignorando el viejo apodo, Momo le dijo a su verdadera razón para venir a verlo. " Bueno, me preguntaba si te gustaría venir conmigo a la fiesta en theJunrinan . Este año se han ampliado de forma que no es sólo en el oeste de Rukongai y pasa en unas tres semanas. Tendrán sandías , y amanatto también! Ellos tienen una competencia para su juego favorito en , trompos ! sé lo mucho que amas a ese juego ! "

" Yo no hago trompos más. Es un juego de niños ... ", dijo sin rodeos. . " Como es que no puedo ir yo tengo una reunión y este papeleo que hacer, porque sabiendo Matsumoto " - gruñó el nombre acababa de salir de sus labios - " ella querrá ir. "  
Hubo silencio por un momento. A su juicio, levantando los ojos al ver cómo había reaccionado , pero luego habló . Su voz nada más que un susurro , pero seguía oyendo sus palabras. "A veces me gustaría que fueras un niño otra vez ... "

Dejó de escribir, oír lo que ella había susurrado . -No ... no podía haber dicho eso ... ", pensó con el ceño fruncido . " ¿Qué fue eso ? "

"Eh , ¡nada! " Momo dijo en un apuro. "Sólo pensé que podría hacer con un descanso de su trabajo, Hitsugaya- kun. "  
" Te olvidas de lo que soy, y es por eso que usted debe empezar a llamar a mi" Hitsugaya- taicho ' , por lo que entonces usted sabrá que soy un capitán, y los capitanes tienen un montón de trabajo que hacer. " Él estaba declarando en tono materia-de - hecho, pero algunos de su irritación llegó.  
Momo miró, la misma expresión nerviosa en su rostro. " Hitsugaya- "

" Taichoooo ! "  
Tanto shinigami miró en estado de shock a la puerta. Debido a Momo había olvidado cerrar la puerta, ambos tenían una vista de un medio desnuda Kira y Hisagi una marcada besado llevando una muy borracho Rangiku . Ambos hombres estaban borrachos , pero no tanto como la caída , fresa rubia teniente.  
"Eh , Hinamori ? " Kira exclamó de pronto avergonzado de su media desnudez. Rápidamente trató de cubrir su pecho , dejando ir Rangiku . Todo su peso enviaron Hisagi volteretas hacia adelante y golpear el suelo. Extrañamente , sin embargo, su caída fue de alguna manera amortiguado . Él levantó la cabeza para ver lo que le había salvado de un nudo enorme en la frente. De repente, se cayó de espaldas desde una hemorragia nasal . Su cabeza ... había aterrizado en medio de las dos montañas del Himalaya , o más común conocidos como los pechos de Rangiku .

Él se escabulló , intentando borrar las marcas de beso y la sangre corriendo profusamente por la nariz. "Eh , H- Hitsugaya- taicho ! M- Matsumoto fue , eh ... sólo staggerin ' por todas partes, así que ... decidimos darle un ascensor! "  
Kira asintió con la cabeza . No queriendo quedar congelado por sus acciones , los dos tenientes de sexo masculino se apresuraron a salir , corriendo como dos locos borrachos fuera de los cuarteles décima división.

Rangiku se levanto y sonrio. " Taaaichooo y Hiiina - chaaan.¿Estoy Feliiiiiz de verte! " Luego corrió a la niña sorprendida y la asfixió en un fuerte abrazo. "Te extrañee te e visto muy poco tiempo  
"R -Ran ... Rangiku " Momo estaba asfixiando y tosiendo por el aire .  
Al ver esto, Rangiku soltó pero sonrió al teniente petite . " ¿Qué estás aquí ? "

" Yo ... he venido a preguntar Hitsugaya- kun algo. "

De pronto, la rubio teniente enderezó y abrió mucho los ojos . Agarró Momo por los hombros y se inclinó . " ¿Dijo por fin te lo dijo? "

"Me D-D- Dime qué ? " Preguntó Momo , sorprendida por el cambio repentino de estado de ánimo de Rangiku .La mujer borracha sacudió la chica casi con violencia . " No lo hizo ? Whaaaaat ?

" Ella soltó a la chica y tortazo sus manos sobre sus propias mejillas rubor en shock.  
En el fondo , Hitsugaya estaba llegando a un nuevo nivel de irritación.  
"R- Rangiku -san?" Momo estaba preocupada. Rangiku estaba borracha, con mis cambios de humor salvaje y reaitsu de Hitsugaya se levanta en el fondo .  
Rangiku se dio la vuelta , sonriendo a Momo . " Usted sabe, yo sé que tienes el secreto saaame ! "

" ¿Qué? "

" Usted liiiiiiiiiike taicho ! "

La ceja de Hitsugaya comenzó a temblar .  
" ¿Qué? No seas tonta Rangiku -san! " Momo exclamó , pero sus mejillas la traicionó sonrojándose un color rosa brillante .  
" Sé que es truuuue ! "  
Una palabra más de cualquiera de ellos y he'd -  
" Me refiero a que puede parecer como un niño ... peeero él tiene los impulsos - ! "  
En esas palabras de su lugarteniente , le espetó .

Rápidamente se puso de pie y golpeó sus palmas sobre la mesa. Las dos mujeres se miraron al capitán de pelo blanco de la sorpresa. Rangiku se golpeó un poco fuera de su estado de embriaguez , mientras que Momo saltó en estado de shock . Se había preguntado si era a causa del golpe repentino o si fue a causa de su expresión que ella saltó .  
Hitsugaya estaba más allá molesto , y se notaba en su expresión. " ¿Va a dos sólo cállate! " , exclamó. " ¿Por qué están discutiendo por algo tan trivial ? A diferencia de ustedes , tengo mucho trabajo que hacer ... O más bien , su trabajo! "  
Él giró bruscamente la cabeza hacia Rangiku , demasiado molesto e ira a parar. "Eres tan perezosa como su zanpukto ¡No soy un chico estúpido! Yo soy el capitán de esta división por amor de Dios ! Deja de salir y conseguir Mueve perezosa por una vez!

" Y tú, Hinamori , acaba de dejar de llamarme Shiro- chan! Yo no soy un niño! ¿Por qué diablos iba yo a querer ir a hacer este tipo de cosas infantiles ? Iniciar tratarme como a un adulto y me llama ' Hitsugaya- taicho ! " La ira era más allá de su control ... como dijo " Y yo no me gustas ! ¿Por qué diablos no? ¿Quién quiere de esa manera cuando te comportas como un niño así ? "  
La habitación quedó en silencio . Rangiku miró a su amiga y su capitán . A diferencia de Momo que pudiera dar algunos golpes de su capitán. Momo , aunque ...  
Hitsugaya se dio cuenta de por qué la expresión de Momo se convirtió en uno de dolor y sorpresa . Se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho . Todas esas cosas que no quería decir . Él se congeló , su piel se pone fría , esperando oír su gritarle y pisar fuera .

Él estaba más afligido de ver que eso no sucedió . En lugar de eso dolorosamente y tristemente sonrió. Con una risita nerviosa , ella dijo , su voz temblando ante algunas palabras " ¿En serio? Nunca me di cuenta ! Yo no me di cuenta que estaba siendo un dolor para ti, Hola ... Hitsugaya ... taicho . "  
Estaba a punto de asegurar que no quiso decir nada de eso, pero ella continuó . "Entiendo ... Supongo que soy muy infantil . Debo actuar más crecido ahora , ¿no debería ? Quiero decir, yo soy mayor que tú y ya está actuando de manera madura , así que debería ser más sensible. Usted debe creo que soy bastante estúpido y tonto para pensar que le sigue gustando esas cosas y ser capaz de ir a la fiesta y tienes razón ; . ? . ¿quién quiere a alguien que se comporta como un niño lo siento, Hitsugaya- taicho I ... lo siento mucho ! "

Antes de que ella se volvió, él juró que vio una lágrima que cae. Ella salió corriendo de la oficina, tratando de mantenerlo en una caminata tranquila , pero participación fuera una carrera revueltos para salir . Inconscientemente, Hitsugaya extendió la mano hacia ella.  
" Hinamori ! " Rangiku llamó justo cuando la chica pasó corriendo junto a la puerta. Ella comenzó a correr tras ella , llegando a la puerta. " Hinamori , espera! "  
Miró por el pasillo, pero no vio ninguna señal de la chica molesta. Ella ya se había ido. Rangiku se volvió hacia su capitán, claramente enojado. " ¿Qué te pasa ? Caray , podría haber dejado su enojo en mí, pero Hina- ! "  
Su capitán caminó tranquilamente por delante de ella . Ella lo miró con confusión. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, el flash se alejó . -Se ha ido a buscarla , pensó . Tuvo la tentación de ir a buscar a ella también, pero esto era asunto de ella , y ella lo sabía. Estos dos tenían que solucionar esto . Sin embargo ... no podía creer que el que empezó todo esto era su capitán. Ella suspiró , sintiendo su estado de embriaguez se haga cargo de nuevo. Ella estaba somnoliento y muy cansada. Sus piernas la llevaron hasta el sofá , donde se desplomó y se quedó dormido .

* * *

Luz de la mañana con vigas a través de las ventanas. Algunas aves se podían oír piar cerca. El aire alrededor de la oficina era cálido . Rangiku se despertó esta mañana , con los ojos confusa al principio. Cuando su visión se aclaró , vio a su actual ubicación y trató de recordar lo que pasó anoche .  
Se sentó, agarrando su cabeza. Ella se estremeció ante la migraña leve que se estaba formando allí. " Yo debería ser el uso de estos por ahora », pensó neumáticamente. Ella sacudió la cabeza , por último enfoque.  
Recordaba ahora .  
Ella se fue a beber con Kira y Hisagi , pero se dejó llevar de vuelta aquí por dos. Hubo una discusión ... y entonces alguien se quedó sin ...  
Momo !  
Ella se puso de pie para recordar esto y casi esperaba su capitán para estar en su escritorio . Todo lo que la recibió fue una silla vacía y un escritorio sin papeles. Se dirigió a su habitación , de nuevo, no recibido por su presencia . Si él no estaba aquí , ¿dónde estaba? Salió corriendo de su división , diciendo en voz alta " Hitsugaya- taicho ! "  
Ella miró a su alrededor de los cuarteles y lo encuentra en ninguna parte . Ella pidió a sus subordinados y los miembros de la división si lo habían visto . Ellos no tenían ni idea de dónde estaba. Sólo había dos otros lugares en los que podría imaginar. La casa de su abuela o de la quinta división. Ella estaba dispuesta a poner toda la extraña en la quinta división y corrió a dicha ubicación.  
La fresa rubia teniente empezó a preguntarse qué pasó entre los dos amigos de la infancia anoche. ¿Se conforman ? Estaba lista scowled Hitsugaya si no lo habían hecho. Tal vez él pasó la noche allí. Sabiendo Momo ella todavía estaría teniendo pesadillas de vez en cuando , y sabiendo que su capitán , él se hubiera quedado encima en cuartos de la joven para consolarla.  
' Me pregunto si él - '  
Algo le llamó la atención , un blanco familiar. Ella detuvo en seco y miró por el callejón entre los dos edificios en frente de ella. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver que se encontraba allí. Ella corrió a la shinigami caído.  
" Taicho ? "

* * *

Momo lentamente salió de sus cuarteles de división. Ella suspiró cuando los rayos del sol golpean su piel. Ellos eran un consuelo calentamiento a sus emociones cansadas y tristes . No quería recordar la noche anterior , era demasiado doloroso. ¿Cómo había gritado con esa expresión de enojo ...  
Ella hizo una mueca al ver toda la obra escena en su cabeza.  
¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonto ? Ella debería haber sabido que no sería capaz de ir , ni iba a querer . Pensó en ir a disculparte con él de nuevo , pero él no quiera verla. A juzgar por lo enojado que estaba ayer por la noche ...  
Ella se detuvo y se dio cuenta de lo asustada que estaba a ir a verlo.  
Tal vez podría ir a hacer algo de trabajo de papel en su lugar. Sería mantenerla distraída ... durante unas horas .  
Eso no fue lo suficientemente largo para evitar que pensando en sus palabras hirientes ...  
Algo se agitaba en la esquina de su ojo . Ella volvió la cabeza y se quedó sin aliento cuando vio que era una mariposa infierno. Ella tendió la mano a la criatura, y tomó su gesto de bondad aterrizando suavemente en la palma.  
' Hinamori -san , por favor informe a la oficina de la división décimo cabeza, ' se le informó " Hitsugaya- taicho ha sido gravemente herido , y Matsumoto ha solicitado su presencia para obtener más información . ' La mariposa voló de su mano de nuevo en el cielo.  
Momo se quedó paralizado , la mano inmóvil y con los ojos mirando a la zona en la que la mariposa apenas había ocupado antes. Ella estaba en la incredulidad. Hitsugaya había sido gravemente herido ? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué le pasaba ?  
Olvidando por completo sus razones para no querer verlo antes , Momo brilló - se acercó a la décima división , alcanzando el pasillo fuera de la oficina en cuestión de segundos . Ella corrió a la puerta de la oficina y llamó a toda prisa cuando ella llegó a ella . " Rangiku -san , ¿qué pasa con Shiro- chan? "  
Su voz sonaba en pánico , pero en verdad, ella estaba más preocupado que de pánico . ¿Qué podría tener posibles pasó con él?  
La puerta se abrió , y una Rangiku preocupado estaba allí para saludarla. " Entra, Hina- chan. "  
Rangiku condujo hasta el sofá que tenía su espalda hacia ellos. Los ojos de Rangiku entristecidos mientras ponía la vista de la reacción de Momo . El quinto teniente de la división parecía en estado de shock en el estado de décimo capitán división.  
Hitsugaya yacía inconsciente en el sofá, una manta fina sobre él y vendaje envuelto firmemente alrededor de la cabeza. Cerca de la chica vio a un recipiente de agua con un paño húmedo el color de la sangre . La visión la hizo temblar , sus sentimientos cada vez más miedo de lo que fue el daño . Rangiku se apresuró a recoger el cuenco y tela y colocarlos en la habitación de al lado .  
Momo se arrodilló delante del chico inconsciente , justo en frente de la cabeza. Sintió que las lágrimas pican los ojos que en la actualidad se capacitaron en la cara demasiado pálida de Hitsugaya . Su ceño permanente se había ido , y sus cejas se elevaron en lo alto de la frente. Había un pequeño corte en el labio y otro que fue a través de su ceja blanca y terminó en el lado del pico de su viuda .  
" Shiro -chan ... " la chica susurró con tristeza.  
Rangiku volvió a entrar en la sala , sonriendo con tristeza a la escena frente a ella . Momo miró al rubio rojizo teniente , deseando con urgencia para saber qué había pasado . " Rangiku -san , ¿qué pasó ? "  
La mujer se sentó en el brazo del sofá junto a la cabeza de su capitán, con cuidado de no chocar . " Lo encontré en un callejón entre los edificios tercera división, " ella dijo " Cuando lo encontré , tenía una profunda herida en la cabeza. "  
Luego publicó un largo dedo de su propia cabeza para mostrar la chica preocupada donde estaba la herida . Su dedo se inició en el lado izquierdo cerca de la parte delantera y arrastró detrás , y en ese momento ella volvió la cabeza para Momo podía ver. "Fue una mala, " dijo mientras su dedo terminó cerca de su oreja derecha. "Yo no tengo tiempo para llevarlo a la cuarta división , así que lo llevé aquí con la ayuda de Kira.  
" Unohana -taicho se produjo después de Kira fue y se la llevó . Ella dijo que podría ser demasiado arriesgada para trasladarlo a la cuarta división , por lo que debería quedarse aquí ... Ella usó kido para sanar la herida , se deja sólo una pequeña cicatriz . Sin embargo , se ha ido a un estado similar al coma . Unohana dijo que si no se despierta en los próximos días , tendrá que ser trasladado a la cuarta división , pero por ahora ... lo único que podemos hacer es esperar " .  
Momo tomó todo esto pulg Ella suspiró en silencio y miró al capitán herido. Su expresión se convirtió en dolor. ¿Por qué tuvieron que luchar ayer, de todos los días ? Si hubiera sabido , habría sido herido no habría causado una molestia para él. Pero ... fue ella la causa de esto? ¿Qué pasó después de que ella se escapó de él? "R- Rangiku -san?"  
Dicha mujer miró de nuevo a Momo con una pequeña sonrisa . " Sí , Hina- chan? "  
Eso fue una cosa Momo admiraba Rangiku . Incluso cuando una situación de este grave estaba ocurriendo , ella seguía siendo positivo de alguna manera. Ella sonreía , aunque sea un poco , y tratar de levantar el ánimo de los que la rodean .  
"¿Sabes cómo llegó esta lesión? "  
Rangiku se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza, sus ojos se preguntaba a la ventana en la incertidumbre. " Realmente no lo sé, pero puedo tomar una conjetura Taicho fue después cuando te fuiste. " - En este se dio cuenta del cambio de Momo de expresión de uno de dolor ante el asombro - . " Y yo no le impidió Cuando lo encontró esta mañana me di cuenta de que fueron aplastados tejas a su alrededor. Mi conjetura es que él se distrajo y tropezó en el techo. Cómo llegó el corte ... sólo puedo suponer que su cabeza golpeó contra una barandilla de una de las historias más altos, o una de las tejas lo cortaron " .  
Rangiku se detuvo cuando escuchó a la chica comienza a respirar entrecortadamente . Más lágrimas se burbujeando en sus ojos color chocolate , y su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia abajo con vergüenza y arrepentimiento.  
Así que fue por su culpa. Si no hubiera sido tan estúpido y se escapó nada de esto habría ocurrido. " Yo ... yo odio esto! Lo siento mucho , Shiro- chan! "  
Algo cálido y suave se apoderó de su hombro como un gesto compasivo. Ella miró a la mano que estaba allí, y luego a su dueño.  
" Hey , no el estrés", dijo Rangiku con una sonrisa reconfortante " Taicho es una persona fuerte . Él va a curar en poco tiempo . Yo sé que él va a despertar a , ¿por qué no habría de hacerlo ? " -Tiene usted tome el cuidado de " mentalmente agregó.  
Momo negó con la cabeza . "Yo - Yo - No es T-que ... "  
" Y no te culpes . No fue tu culpa. Taicho optó por ir tras de ti. Si hubiera no , yo le habría dado la charla de su vida ! "  
Momo se rió de la última declaración , sabiendo Rangiku pretendió que fuera una broma . Rangiku continuó . " ¿Y sabes lo que voy a hacer cuando se despierta ? Voy a hacer que lo haga allll de mis papeles y lo regañe ! "  
"Eh , no hagas eso , Rangiku -san! " Momo exclamó con preocupación. " Shiro- chan no pudo ser hasta que tan pronto como se despierte ! Él podría ser mareado, enfermo, o que incluso podría - "  
Fue interrumpida por un pequeño gemido. Ambas chicas se miraron a la fuente del gruñido en la confusión. Volvió la cabeza , lejos de los dos. Su voz murmuró algo , pero ni se enteró de lo que era.  
¿Estaba despertando ?  
" Shiro- chan, ¿puedes oírme ? " Momo se dio cuenta de su error y rápidamente corregir a sí misma . "Yo quiero decir ... Hitsugaya- taicho ! "  
No abrió los ojos, pero de nuevo se quejó.  
Entonces ... él se quedó quieto.  
Él no se movió .  
Rangiku y Momo se quedaron absolutamente inmóvil , a la espera en caso de que él se movió de nuevo. Después de unos largos momentos , se dieron por vencidos , relajar sus posturas congeladas. Los dos sabían que esto podría llevar mucho tiempo . Los dos sabían que él se despertara , pero era difícil de predecir cuándo.

* * *

Pasaron los días , y no una vez tenido lado inconsciente de Momo izquierda Hitsugaya . A veces el niño se había quedado con ella mientras ella estaba en la cuarta división , y ahora , ella se va a hacer lo mismo por él . Rangiku había insistido en que ir de nuevo a sus propios cuarteles para conseguir una noche de sueño adecuado es , pero Momo era terco y se quedó donde estaba junto a su amigo de la infancia .  
Sin embargo ... no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que ambos escucharon otra respuesta .  
"R- Rangiku -san, creo que se está despertando! " Momo llamó al teniente de trabajo . Rangiku se levantó de su escritorio , dejando caer el cepillo que estaba escribiendo con en el proceso. Ella corrió hacia el sofá , saltando en el brazo de los muebles y se encarama a sí misma allí de rodillas . "? Taicho Taicho , ¿estás despierto ? "  
Él agitó ; moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado con un sonido refunfuñando que viene de su garganta. Momo se puso de pie y se alejó . Tal vez él no querría ver a primera hora cuando se levantó .  
Se sentía tan extraño sin embargo. Ahora sabía que había venido corriendo detrás de ella. Seguramente eso significaba algo ...  
Sus ojos se resquebrajó .  
Rangiku se echó a reír de alegría. " Taichooooo ! ¡Has vuelto! "  
Momo sonrió felizmente. Fue finalmente despierto !  
Él abrió los ojos completamente .  
Él hizo un sonido confuso.  
" W ... ¿Cuáles son - ? "  
Su voz ronca fue suprimida por Rangiku , que había saltado del brazo del sofá y fue ahora abrazando fuertemente a su capitán a su pecho . " Taicho , no sabes lo feliz que estoy de que estás despierto ! Ahora puedo ir a beber de nuevo ! Dios mío , cómo me he perdido el amor tanto! "  
"R- Rangiku -san , lo estás ahogando ! " Momo dijo llegar a la lucha y luchando Hitsugaya .  
Rangiku lo soltó , dándose cuenta de que se estaba ahogando el pobre muchacho a la muerte. Tosió y volvió a mirar a la mujer cómo había cortado su oxígeno para esos preciosos segundos . Él la miró con miedo ... ? No enojo o molestia como siempre lo hacían ?  
" Waaaah , señora grande teta ! "  
Ambas mujeres se congelaron. El incómodo silencio que llenaba el aire se destruyó segundos después de que había sido creado por el chico de pelo blanco cuando él gimió . Ellos lo miraron como si fuera un fenómeno de la naturaleza .  
' ¿Qué hizo ... Acaba de llamarme ? Mente de Rangiku exclamó . "Cuando hice la última vez que se limpian los oídos a cabo ?  
Momo pensó que no había dormido en mucho tiempo , así que ella debe haber estado escuchando cosas . No había forma en que su Shiro- chan acaba de llamar Rangiku ...  
Y entonces, algo sucede que ninguna de las mujeres conmocionado pensaron que nunca sucederá. Era algo que era a la vez la cicatrización e increíble.  
Hitsugaya , capitán de la décima división, el niño prodigio , y el chico que manejaba uno de los más poderosos de zanpukto ... volvió a Momo , llorando como era un bebé y se lamentó " Hina- chaaaaaaaan ! "  
El abrazo inesperado causado Momo se caiga al suelo. Su amigo de la infancia lloró en su uniforme negro y olfateó mientras se agarraba a ella con fuerza . En segundo una zona húmeda de lágrimas y mocos se había formado en su uniforme . "H -H- Hitsugaya- kun? " se oyó la voz de sorpresa de Momo .  
"La gran dama del boob me asustó ! Ella intentó matarme ! Vete señora grande teta ! "  
La expresión de Rangiku habría sido invaluable si no fuera por la gravedad de la situación. Estaba horrorizada . No, cero que ... Ella se turbó y mortificado. "T- Taicho ?  
" ¿Qué? Ese no es mi nombre! " Hitsugaya se levantó del Momo caído, una determinada expresión de cruzar por encima de su funciones. Se limpió los mocos y las lágrimas de su rostro , y señaló con el pulgar al pecho. " Mi nombre es Hitsugaya Toshiro ! Y usted, señora grande boob, debe desaparecer ! "  
Momo se puso de pie , casi demasiado sorprendida para hablar y apenas logrando hacerlo. " Hitsugaya- kun ... ¿qué estás diciendo ? ¿No reconoces Rangiku -san?"  
Sacudió la cabeza y se acercó a Momo . " Hina -chan ... c- ¿podemos salir de aquí ? Yo no quiero que venga por aquí de nuevo ..."  
Rangiku miró a Momo , que estaba mirando de nuevo a su amiga. " Creo que tenemos que Unohana -taicho ... ", dijeron al unísono.

Ellos esperaron afuera de la habitación. Era hora más tarde hasta Unohana emergió . " Buenos días, Rangiku - fukutaicho y Hinamori - fukutaicho , " saludó con una inclinación de cabeza .  
" Unohana -taicho , " tanto a las mujeres saludó inclinada.  
Rangiku fue el primero en hablar " ¿Qué hay de malo en la taicho ? "  
Unohana sonrió y dejó una pequeña risa ir más allá de sus labios. "Parece que ... se ha vuelto de nuevo a su niñez . Hicimos algunas pruebas en él, y de lo que puedo decir hasta ahora, está en la edad mental de seis o siete años humanos . "  
Momo y Rangiku de los ojos como platos . Ellos trataron de tomar en lo que el cuarto capitán división acababa de decir y ambos exclamaron al unísono " ¿Qué? "  
" ¿Cómo es esto posible? " Momo exclamó más.  
"Su lesión", explicó Unohana " Si hubiera golpeado la barandilla con la cabeza y la columna vertebral pueden haber entrado en shock . Esto habría causado algún daño en el cerebro dependiendo de la rapidez y la fuerza con que golpeó la barandilla . Ha habido tales casos en el mundo humano , donde los adultos completamente crecidos han vuelto a su infancia debido una lesión en la cabeza.  
"Por desgracia , no hay nada que pueda hacer por él. Usando kido en el cerebro es un proceso delicado , y no hay ningún daño físico a reparar . Por lo que mi predicción ir, yo diría que esto es sólo una fase temporal y que finalmente volverá a su edad actual ".  
Momo se sentía como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse . La ironía de la situación entera era asombrosa. Allí estaba ella , absorbiendo el hecho de su amigo de la infancia había vuelto a su infancia , y que sólo fue ayer que él le dijo que ya no estaba y el niño . Su cabeza se sentía mareada ...  
"¿Qué ... ¿Qué hacemos mientras tanto? " Rangiku finalmente preguntó .  
Unohana entró en pensamiento por un momento antes de responder : "Ya he notificado al trece Gotei sobre la condición de Hitsugaya- taicho . Les he instruido para no decir una palabra a Hitsugaya- taicho acerca de su accidente y de ser paciente , no tardará en volver a su edad mental correcta. Además , esto puede ayudarle a desarrollar su carácter y aprender nuevas cosas acerca de sí mismo . " Con que el taicho sonriendo volvió y abrió la puerta de la que había caminado anteriormente a través . Ella asomó la cabeza en la habitación "Puedes salir ahora , Hitsugaya- kun. "  
" ¡Por fin! " El chico saltó fuera de la habitación , ya no vestido con su haori y shinigami uniforme, pero de una forma sencilla , azul pálido , rodilla longitud yukuta . Sus ojos estaban radiantes a su alrededor con curiosidad y preguntándose . El color turquesa encontró el marrón familiar. Él sonrió y corrió a la chica que los ojos pertenecían. " Hina- chan! "  
Ella se rió cuando vino, y la abrazó por la cintura. Rangiku sonrió y se rió de la escena. " Te dejaré a él, Hina- chan. "  
" P-pero R- Rangiku - s - ! "  
" No creo que le gusto demasiado ... "  
Con eso dicho, Rangiku recibió una mirada infantil desde el chico de pelo blanco. Asomó la lengua a ella, lo que para ella era increíblemente adorable . Ella casi gritó , pero no tardó en flash paso antes de que ella pudiera.  
Sin embargo , Momo tomó el camino equivocado . " Shiro- chan, ahora mira lo que has hecho , has hecho Rangiku -san molesto ! "  
Él se apartó de Momo y se cruzó de brazos. "Ella es malo! "  
" No, no lo es ! Rangiku -san es realmente muy agradable. Ella sólo tiene una ... forma extrema de mostrar cariño ! " Luego recordó a su ubicación actual. Cuarta división , se esperaba que el silencio , y el silencio era algo que no estaba dando. Miró a Unohana y disculpándose inclinó. " M-mi disculpa , Unohana -taicho . Muchas gracias por todo, vamos a ir ahora ..."  
Unohana sonrió. " Quiero saber si algo más sucede. Buen día , Hinamori - fukutaicho . "  
Tan pronto como los dos salieron de la cuarta división , los ojos de Hitsugaya se abrieron con asombro. Miró a su alrededor. "¿Qué es este lugar? "  
"Se trata de la cuarta división , Hitsugaya- kun, " Momo exaplined con una sonrisa. " Todos los enfermos y , eh ... personas heridas vienen aquí para conseguir , um ... curitas ! " Ella no quería aparecer como ella lo estaba patranizing , pero ella no quería confundirlo tampoco. Ella no sabía nada acerca de Hitsugaya cuando tenía seis años de edad. ¿Era tan inteligente en ese entonces como ayer ? ¿Qué hizo él? ¿Qué clase de ... niño pudo haber sido ? ¿Era él siempre esta curiosa y alegre ?  
"¿Por qué me llamas ' Hitsugaya- kun ?"  
Momo frunció el ceño. " Porque ese es su nombre, Hitsugaya- kun. "  
Toshiro frunció el ceño , mirando como su antiguo yo de nuevo. " No, no me llames así, no me gusta ! " Para el punto de énfasis asomó la lengua fuera y señaló con el dedo a él e hizo una expresión de falta , como si hubiera comido algo agrio.  
" Oh , eh ... Lo sentimos Hitsu - Ah , eh, eh , Shiro- chan! "  
Espera , ¿lo recuerda el apodo? Su antiguo yo odiaba, odiaba a ella.  
El muchacho se volvió hacia ella , sonriendo y aplaudió una vez . "No ! Ese! Llámame eso!"  
Momo sonrió . Por último , podría llamarlo su apodo y no tener ' Es Hitsugaya- taicho ! ' o " Eso es Hitsugaya- taicho a usted, cama - más mojado ! " después. Miró de nuevo a Hitsugaya , ponerse al día con él cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba de pie en medio del patio. " Es posible que desee quedarse cerca , Shiro- chan! Es muy fácil perderse en este lugar. "  
" ¿Cómo es de grande? "  
" Tan grande que en el momento en llegar al otro lado es , um ... que va a tomar un día entero para llegar al otro lado! " No sabía donde nada de esto venía, pero su estado de ánimo había levantado evidentemente . De alguna manera , hablando con jóvenes Shiro- chan fue muy divertido.  
En su explicación exagerada , Hitsugaya se volvió hacia ella con una amplia sonrisa . " Quiero ver este lugar! Todo ello ! "  
Momo estaba feliz de hacerlo. " Supongo que podríamos dar la vuelta al Seireitei . Ese es el nombre de este lugar , el Seireitei , y es parte de la más grande lugar llamado la Sociedad de Almas . Se ha ... " Ella continuó explicando el Seireitei al muchacho entusiasta mientras caminaban alrededor. Cuando llegaron a las divisiones , algunos de los miembros saludaron a ellos, y algunos le guiñó un ojo , mostrando que sabían lo que estaba pasando y por qué el ' ex ' décimo capitán división miraron como si estuviera en un palacio enorme , lujoso. Explicó las funciones de las divisiones , y se fueron a ir a conocer a los capitanes.  
A pocos capitanes y tenientes estaban dispuestos a saludar y les dieron la bienvenida en - es decir, Shunsui , Sajin , Hisagi y el capitán - jefe - pero algunos eran demasiado ocupado - Byuakuya , Renji y Kira - o que odiaban los niños - es decir, Mayuri , Soi Feng , y Kenpachi .  
Sin embargo , cuando se trataba de Yachiru en la undécima división , fue algo Momo nunca vio venir .  
" Whitey Hey! "  
" Usted ... Usted tiene el pelo rosa ! ¡Eso es genial ! "  
Yachiru parpadeó un par de veces . Momo supuso Yachiru estaba en la incredulidad más que ella. Ella sonrió , aunque como Yachiru saltó del hombro de Kenpachi . Kenpachi se limitó a sacudir , rodó sus ojos y se alejó. " ¿Necesitas una maldita buena pelea ... "  
" Sí, lo sé ! Estás actuando raro , Whitey ... "  
" ¿Eh ? ¿Qué? "  
Momo hizo señales a Yachiru que dejar de hablar . Ella hizo una cremallera invisible sobre su boca , ' raja ' él garganta con el pulgar y negó con la cabeza .  
Yachiru le frunció el ceño . " ¿Por qué están haciendo esos rostros extraños, durazno melocotón ? "  
Hitsugaya se dio la vuelta , y Momo se apresuró a detener . Tristemente, su ansiedad mostró mientras hablaba " ¿De qué estás hablando, Yachiru -san? No tengo idea de lo que quieres decir - ! "  
" Lo que tú digas ! Puedo yo y Whitey ir a jugar ? "  
Momo vaciló en su respuesta. Vio la mirada penetrante repentino en los ojos de Hitsugaya . "Lo siento, Yahciru -san," ella respondió " no puedo permitir que , si no hay nadie que le mira ... "  
" ¿Por qué necesitamos a alguien que nos mira ? Pero si estás tan preocupado, Kenny podemos vernos ! "  
Antes de Momo pudo responder a ella, Yachiru agarró Hitsugaya por la manga y lo arrastró fuera . "Está bien durazno melocotón, gracias mucho, bye bye ! "  
Y ambos se habían ido en un instante. Momo se congeló en el nerviosismo. ' Si Zaraki -taicho está velando por ellos, van a estar bien? " pensó. Una imagen repentina brilló en su cabeza, en la que Toshiro estaba bajo la mirada deslumbrante y mortal del capitán división undécima que también tenía su zanpukto elevar por encima de su cabeza, listo para cortar el pobre muchacho en dos! ' Si Shiro- chan hace nada mal , Zaraki -taicho podría matarlo! ¿Qué pasa si ... No, espera, tal vez estoy pensando sobre esto. Seguramente Zaraki -taicho sabe sobre la condición de Shiro- chan , así que sabe que Shiro- chan no significa ningún daño. Por otra parte, Zaraki -taicho no es realmente ... el tipo de persona a pensar primero . Ataca primero y hace preguntas más adelante , si es que hace preguntas a todos ...  
' Pero es Yachiru . Sin duda , a pesar de sus travesuras infantiles que ella sabe en el fondo lo que es correcto e incorrecto. También, Zaraki -taicho la protegería si estuviera en peligro, y ella significa mucho para él, aunque no lo dice o lo muestra . Creo ... creo que Shiro- chan va a estar bien ... " Concluyendo que ella no iba a correr tras ellos , Momo dejó la undécima división todavía un poco indeciso.

* * *

Habían pasado horas y Momo estaba empezando a preocuparme. Ella estaba en su oficina , terminando algunos de los trámites que tenía que hacer . La luz de sol pasa a través de la puerta entreabierta . Los haces de luz iluminaron sus papeles y un escritorio en un tono naranja . Había pájaros piando fuera , volando de vuelta a sus nidos y hogares. Una pequeña brisa fresca sopló a través de la oficina, presionando contra su piel caliente .  
Para ella, habría sido un tiempo de ambiente tranquilo , si no estuviera tan preocupado por Hitsugaya . Dejó caer el pincel en la botella de tinta y suspiró. Todo este día había sido confuso , terrible y abrumador. Se dio cuenta de lo cansado que estaba, lo mucho que había pasado hoy.  
Hitsugaya era un niño otra vez . Esto es algo que , en el fondo , era muy conflictiva acerca . Le encantaba la idea de Hitsugaya ser un niño otra vez. Al mismo tiempo, sin embargo ... a ella le gustaba la mayor Hitsugaya . El más joven era sin duda más alegre y ajena a las reglas, pero era difícil de cuidar. El más viejo era más serio , frío y maduro, pero la conocía mejor y que podía cuidar de sí mismo .  
" No es que no me gusta cuidar de Shiro- chan, ' pensó ' Es sólo que ... tal vez si podía cuidar de sí mismo , yo no estaría tan cansado. Nunca supe Shiro- chan era esta energía cuando más joven ... "  
Sus ojos se abrieron en la realización. ¿Cómo podría ella sólo han dado cuenta de esto hace un momento? Conoció a Hitsugaya cuando tenía alrededor de doce años, en años humanos , y ahora tenía la edad mental de un período de seis años ... Él no reconoció a nadie en el Seireitei , así que ¿cómo lo hizo saber ? Por otra parte, Unohana nunca dijo que estaba reviviendo su infancia , ¿verdad? Parecía como si estuviera en algunos puntos , pero tal vez sólo está actuando su edad.  
" Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiina - chaaaaaaan ! "  
El gemido la hizo saltar y Yelp . Rápidamente se puso de pie y siguió la dirección de la lamentación , sabiendo cuya voz era. " Shiro- chan? "  
Bajó corriendo las escaleras y se detuvo en la planta baja del cuartel. Se quedó allí , llorando con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro y el goteo de moco de la nariz. Otros miembros de su división se reían , confundido o frustrado y le gritaba que se detuviera. Uno de ellos fue incluso tenían una cámara y estaba a punto de tomar una foto !  
Afortunadamente , Momo intervino antes de que pudieron y les regañó tratando de hacerlo. Tomó el brazo de Hitsugaya y lo arrastró a su oficina, con todos, desde la quinta división mirando. Era embarazoso para ella, a pesar de que ella no quería que fuera.  
Cuando llegaron a su oficina, Hitsugaya se había calmado considerablemente , ahora olfateando sólo silencio y azotando a los mocos de la nariz. Cerró la puerta de su oficina y suspiró con cansancio. Ella se alejó de la joven , volviéndose hacia él cuando ella casi en su escritorio y tratando de parecer como si estuviera enojado. " Usted no debe actuar de esa manera en un área pública , Shiro- chan! Puede causar algunos problemas para algunas personas ... "  
Se interrumpió mientras miraba ella con los ojos llenos , ojos grandes de color turquesa. Su expresión mostró la culpa y la tristeza. Le dolía el corazón al verlo y sus ojos se suavizó.  
"D -Does ... H -H- Hina -c- chan ... odio m- me ? " -preguntó con algunos contratiempos .  
En ese momento, los sentimientos de Momo sumidos en el pesar y la empatía. Ella corrió hacia el muchacho y con cautela se arrodilló para que ella ahora estaba mirando hacia él. " No, Shiro- chan! No ... yo nunca podría odiarte , Shiro- chan. Lo siento ... Lo que pasó con Yachiru -san?"  
Él utilizó la manga para borrar la última de las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro. " Y- Yachi -cc- chan y Shiro- chan" - " se está refiriendo a sí mismo en tercera persona ? pensó cuando oyó esto - " se p- jugando fuera ... Entonces el hombre de campana ss miedo b- grande salió de n -no donde estaba realmente enojado a- mí por alguna razón - s Yachi -chan! . dicho algo acerca de él - un f- lucha. iba a matarme! II escapó ... "  
' Hombre Bell? Él debe estar refiriéndose a Zaraki -taicho , ' Momo pensó con tristeza -Sabía que no debía haberlo dejado . Lo siento, Shiro -chan ... Nunca quise que esto suceda. "  
" Yo-yo tiene una charla con el , eh , hombre de botones ", dijo tranquilizadoramente " Pero mientras tanto , ¿tienes hambre ? Usted debe ser , después de todo lo que se ejecuta . Tengo algo que te gustaría ... "  
En este Toshiro asintió. Ella sonrió , su tristeza , la expresión de que se trate desvaneciendo. "Está bien , vamos a ir a la cocina a continuación . "  
Con esto se puso de pie y dio la vuelta hacia la puerta. Antes de que pudiera ir más lejos , algo que se había percatado de su manga. Ella se detuvo, confundido.  
Volvió la cabeza hacia atrás. " Shiro- chan? "  
El chico estaba mirando a ella.  
Ella vio lo que había llamado la manga.  
Su mano se aferró con fuerza la tela negro , como si estuviera tratando de anclar hasta el suelo porque estaba flotando.  
Su sonrisa se volvió . " Vamos, Shiro- chan , no hay nada que temer . Yo no voy a ninguna parte . "  
Con eso, los dos de ellos dejó su oficina para la cocina. Durante toda la duración de la caminata allí, Hitsugaya se aferró a la manga, y se mudó cerca de ella, casi escondido detrás de ella. La vista era adorable , y cualquiera que se los pasó no podía dejar de mirar.  
Finalmente, llegaron a la cocina , no había nadie a la vista. Ella le dijo a Hitsugaya que esperar afuera mientras ella le consiguió algo de comer. Insistió en que él debe venir pulg  
" Quiero ver lo que está haciendo Hina- chan! " -exclamó-.  
"Ya verás cuando lo traigo fuera , Shiro- chan -le respondió de nuevo con un guiño.  
Se cruzó de brazos con disgusto , pero esperó fuera . Se paseó alrededor , estampado deliberadamente sus pies para que pudiera oírlos. ¿Por qué no se permitió entrar? ¿Qué es exactamente estaba haciendo? Su curiosidad era demasiado. Miró a la estrecha puerta, una idea que forma en su cabeza.  
Se coló a la puerta, como si fuera un ladrón , y lentamente abrió la puerta una fracción. Él miró en su interior , al ver a Momo en una mesa con un poco de ... verde? Ella estaba de espaldas a él y estaba trabajando rápidamente. Él se rió de lo inteligente que era pensar en esa idea .  
Sin embargo, ella se dio la vuelta . Él se apresuró a cerrar la puerta y caminar tres pasos de distancia de la puerta. Cruzó los brazos de nuevo y se puso una expresión de enojo , que fue tristemente muy poco convincente e infantil .  
Momo se rió al ver al abrir la puerta. "Está bien, Shiro- chan, aquí usted va! "  
Los ojos de Hitsugaya se abrieron en el cuenco que llevaba en las manos. Sandía ! Corrió hacia ella , olvidando su expresión de enojo y riéndose cuando él consiguió la taza de ella. Se sentó en el suelo y con avidez comió la sandía.  
Momo se había tomado la molestia de cortar todo muy bien , pero sus esfuerzos no fueron en vano , a pesar de que él no se había dado cuenta . Ella se acercó y se sentó a su lado, apoyando su espalda contra la pared . " Coma despacio , Shiro -chan ... "  
Se detuvo brevemente y miró. Sus manos estaban pegajosas y húmedas con la sandía , alrededor de la boca de mascar era un círculo de color rosa brillante . Él le sonrió , con los trozos de sandía que había estado masticando asomando a través y alrededor de los huecos de los dientes. " Twank woo , Wiha -chan! "  
"¿Qué fue lo que dijo ? pensó. " Masticar con la boca estrecha , Shiro- chan, sus buenos modales al comer. Una vez que haya terminado , entonces se puede hablar . "  
Siguiendo sus órdenes , el chico se mordió las piezas de sandía , y luego se traga, antes de que él se volvió hacia ella . " Gracias, ! Hina- chan Hina -chan es amable, y bastante , y agradable ! "  
Ella sonrió mientras terminaba el resto de la sandía.  
Un pensamiento que era distante pero consciente en su mente fue escuchado. ' Tal vez teniendo un menor Shiro- chan no es tan malo después de todo. "

* * *

" Hinamori ! Tai- Quiero decir, Shiro- chan! " Rangiku recibió en la puerta de la oficina de la división décimo .  
Hitsugaya se quedó mirándola con una mirada . Momo le dio un codazo a su brazo con el codo , que le dieron la señal. Habían estado practicando esto después de que terminó su sandía ayer. Ella quería asegurarse de que él hizo esto , sino que habría sido grosero si no lo hacía . Suspiró y miró a Rangiku .  
" Lo siento, Rangiku -san, " dijo en una voz falsa , poco entusiasta . "Lo siento por llamarte una gran dama teta y por ser grosero. "  
La fresa rubia teniente se asombró por la disculpa , pero por dentro , ella pensó que era muy lindo, a pesar de que no fue su intención . Tenía un tono más infantil en su voz desde que se convirtió en los seis años de nuevo , dándole la calidad linda incluso cuando no estaba siendo infantil . " Estás perdonado ", dijo Rangiku con una gran sonrisa. " Un buen chico educado, Hina- chan está levantando para arriba también. " En ese le guiñó un ojo a Momo , quien se sonrojó en el malestar , pero se rió .  
" ¿Qué necesitas , Hina- chan? " Preguntó Rangiku .  
" Bueno ... tengo que ir a una misión , pero no me quiero dejar a Shiro- chan por sí mismo. ¿Crees que podría cuidar de él mientras no estoy ? "  
Rangiku frunció los labios. Ella tenía la esperanza de ir a dar un poco de beber hoy en día con los chicos , ella había pegado en el mostrador durante tres días. En ella no médico extravagante opinión, y de espíritu libre , que era perjudicial para ella. Si ella no consiguió tomar una copa antes , que sabe lo que sería capaz de hacer!  
Pero aún así ... con Hitsugaya en este estado, que era lindo y lo más probable era que esta sería la única vez que lo vería así. Por lo que sabía , podía dar marcha atrás en su yo más viejo mientras él estaba con ella. -Mejor disfrutar el tiempo que tengo con este taicho más joven mientras aún dura . '  
" Sí, algo seguro ! " ella dijo .  
En ese Hitsugaya se quejó en voz baja. Quería desesperadamente aferrarse a Momo , entonces de esa manera ella no ir. Después de la reprimenda y una advertencia que ella le dio , sin embargo, sobre si él era grosero con Rangiku , él no hay nada sandía , sabía que no debía hacerlo . Se preguntó lejos de la quinta teniente de la división de los sofás.  
Momo hizo una reverencia en agradecimiento . " Gracias, Rangiku -san! Yo pagaré de vuelta de alguna manera. " Antes de que ella se volvió para irse . " Ah, y Rangiku -san , si tiene hambre hay algo amanatto en mi cocina, y no se olvide que "  
" Relájese , Hina- chan! " Rangiku dijo agitando su mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo. " He tratado con niños antes , yo era uno como bien sabes . Buena suerte en tu misión! "  
"Um , está bien ... Bye bye Shiro- chan , voy a b volver pronto! Por favor comporto y recuerda lo que te dije! " Con eso, el flash de la muchacha salió de la oficina.  
Toshiro miró al lugar donde ella había sido sólo hace unos segundos . Sus ojos tristes cuando ella no volvió a aparecer de nuevo. Él hizo un mohín y miró hacia abajo a sus pies. No pasar desapercibido , la mujer detrás de él lentamente se levantó de su silla y se acercó al muchacho. " Hey , anímate , Shiro- chan! "  
No se volvió a ella como él con enojo , pero en voz baja dijo: "No me llaman Shiro -chan ... "  
Sorprendido , el teniente se paró frente a él , dándole una mirada de perplejidad . " Pero pensé que eso es lo que te gustaba ser llamado . "  
" Sólo Hina- chan me puede llamar a eso ... " Él evitó el contacto visual mirando hacia un lado.  
Rangiku sonrió. Esto mostró algo que ni siquiera su capitán en su edad más avanzada estaría dispuesto a admitir. Se demostró lo mucho que significaba para él. Se inclinó hacia adelante , con las manos en las rodillas y la cara de venir a la altura de su . " Hina- chan es tan especial , ¿eh ? "  
" Lo es, " dijo el chico , aún evitando el contacto visual "Me gusta Hina- chan mucho Es por eso ... ". - Miró a Rangiku con una mirada severa - " Hina- chan es la única persona que me puede llamar ' Shiro . -chan ' ella es muy importante, . ella me da la sandía y amanatto Hina- chan es la chica más más amable y más bonito jamás ! "  
Sintió que las lágrimas dramáticos filtran los lados de sus ojos. Una sonrisa arrugó extendía a través de sus labios y sus ojos brilló. Agarró al muchacho en un fuerte abrazo , asegurándose de que aunque ella no lo iba a asfixiarse. " Aawww , Hitsu - chan, eres tan adorable ! "  
Hitsugaya se sobresaltó , pero deje que el teniente le abrazara . Ella era cálido, como Momo , pero no como ella al mismo tiempo. No era el mismo calor que conocía y disfrutaba ...  
Rangiku lo dejó en libertad , sin dejar de sonreír . El Hitsugaya mayores nunca habría admitido la importancia de Momo era para él , ni él demostrarlo. El más joven era todo lo contrario . Quería que todo el mundo sabe lo mucho que significaba . No quería dejarla ir ...

HORAS MÁS TARDE  
" ¿Te divertiste con Rangiku -san?"  
"Supongo ... pero el vendedor de caramelos era más divertido!"  
" ¿Te refieres a Ukitake -taicho ? "  
" No, el hombre de caramelo! "  
' Definitivamente significa Ukitake -taicho ... '  
Momo se concentró de nuevo en su trabajo. Estaba muerto de cansancio y se habría quedado dormido en estos documentos si no eran tan importantes. Su escritura era desordenado , algunas manchas en los extremos de sus personajes. Suspiró y volvió a mirar al chico frente a ella .  
Él le había dicho el día entero , pero no estaba en condiciones de pagar por completo la atención, por lo tanto, por qué ella le preguntó por su tiempo con Rangiku justo antes .  
Rangiku ofreció algunas cosas Hitsugaya podía hacer, ninguno de los cuales eran apropiados para un niño de seis años - en opinión de Momo . Al igual que la mujer estaba a punto de darse por vencido, Ukitake entró en la oficina de la división X, un pequeño pedazo de caramelo en la mano.  
Tan pronto como Hitsugaya vio, fue amor a primera vista. Pidió a Ukitake para más , como un niño ansioso - Rangiku lo describió como " un perro y su amo . Rangiku dijo que no podía evitar sentirse aliviados cuando Hitsugaya siguió al capitán de pelo blanco, más viejo de la oficina de apoyo a la decimotercera división.  
Ukitake mantuvo Hitsugaya más ocupado , habiendo siempre trataba de un zanpukto que como un niño y le gustaba jugar . Tan pronto como Hitsugaya vio el alijo de dulces en la oficina del capitán , que era , literalmente, como un niño en una tienda de dulces . Sus ojos se abrieron como platos , brillando con un encuentro feliz - como Ukitake había descrito.  
Momo volvió de sus horas de misión después y encontró al niño corriendo por la decimotercera división en lo más alto . Ukitake se sentó allí, sin embargo , una taza de té en la mano , actuando como si no había nada malo . Sus dos subordinados estaban entrando en pánico a su alrededor , tratando de calmar la hiperactividad Hitsugaya antes de que él rompió la habitación. Era un espectáculo Momo sabía que iba a haber recordado para siempre, ya que probablemente no volvería a suceder.  
Volvieron a su división hace unos momentos . La chica estaba disgustado al ver que todavía tenía el papeleo que hacer , sintiendo una sensación de cansancio y temor barrido sobre ella. Sin embargo , ella sabía que éstos eran importantes, por lo que ella fue directo a ellos.  
Porque él se aburrió con tanta facilidad , dio a Hitsugaya algo desafiante y calmante que hacer .  
Dibujo .  
Él todavía estaba en alto, aunque , balanceándose de lado a lado y sonriendo a la imagen que estaba dibujando . Momo le había permitido usar el bloc de dibujo y lápices . Ella se dio cuenta después de darles a él que ella no había hecho ningún dibujo en mucho tiempo . Ella hizo una nota a hacerlo la próxima vez que ella era libre.  
Así que ahora allí estaban, ella hace su trabajo y le dibujo en voz baja. Sus ojos cayeron a los trozos de papel esparcidos a su alrededor. Todos ellos tenían cifras sobre ellos , algunos que podía reconocer , de manera sorprendente . Ella había esperado que fueran infantil y crudamente dibujadas. No, no lo eran. Las caras eran un poco infantil, pero todo lo demás era bastante refinado . ' Supongo que ser un niño prodigio ... serías bueno en todo. "  
Uno de los dibujos le llamó la atención. Se trataba claramente de una imagen de Rangiku - ella podía decir por el pelo naranja y el excesivamente grande en el pecho - que tenía aliento de fuego que salen de su boca y dientes afilados. Sus brazos delgados se abrazaban , lo que parecía ser una Hitsugaya morir , a juzgar por los ojos en forma de cruz que dibujó a sí mismo y su lengua asomando .  
Ella se centró de nuevo en los papeles , dándose cuenta de que había estado buscando al niño y sus dibujos durante demasiado tiempo.  
" Hina- chan! "  
Momo miró cansadamente hacia él. " Sí , Shiro- chan? "  
Ella se sorprendió al ver al chico arrastrando los pies en el cojín se sentó en . Tenía las mejillas un toque de rojo, ruborizándose con un brillo infantil. Tenía las manos detrás de la espalda , el lápiz la vez ocupó su mano estaba ahora en el suelo con los demás. Lentamente se puso de pie y caminó hacia ella. Mientras lo hacía , él dijo en una voz un poco temblorosa , " II ... Quiero Hina- chan a tener esto. "  
Llevó una mano por la espalda y empujó su brazo en toda su extensión . Él volvió la cabeza , avergonzado . En su mano sostenía una hoja de papel ...  
Ella tomó con cuidado el papel de él , su digitalización ojos sobre él. Las líneas y formas formaron dos personas. Se dio cuenta con un jadeo silencioso que era ella y él . Al igual que el resto de ellos , el panorama se dibuja bastante bien para un niño de seis años . Los rostros estaban infantilmente hacer, con la roja línea curva gruesa , que representa una sonrisa en cada figura, el largo y curvo , línea de negro la nariz y los ojos tenían la forma de una almendra y un pequeño disco en medio de la cada ojo , de color marrón para ella, y azul para él.  
Sintió pequeños desgarros que quieren escaparse de los lados de los ojos, pero las contuvo . Sintió una extraña felicidad maternal , a diferencia de lo que sentía por el más antiguo . Sí , esos sentimientos ... que parecía tan lejano en estos momentos.  
" ¿Es ... ¿Te gusta, Hina- chan? Estás haciendo caras raras ... ", fue la voz del muchacho .  
Ella se centró de nuevo en el presente , levantando la cabeza para mirar hacia arriba del dibujo. Sus ojos eran suaves , y una sonrisa genuina , radiante extendía a través de sus labios. "Es increíble , Shiro- chan ...! "  
En ese momento, los ojos del niño se abrieron y él le sonrió . " ¿En serio? ¿Te gusta? "  
Su entusiasmo parecía estar alcanzando , porque por alguna razón ahora , Momo estaba emocionado también. " Sí, sí, me encanta! Muchas gracias ! "  
" Entonces yo -yo hará más fotos! Más fotos para Hina- chan! " Con eso corrió fuera de la oficina y de regreso al cuaderno de dibujo y lápices . Abrió la tapa del libro de dibujo y estaba a punto de romper la página impresa ...  
... Hasta que lo vio.  
Hasta ahora había estado tomando las páginas de la parte posterior del libro , al igual que Momo le había dicho que , pero esta vez se fue al frente . Él frunció el ceño a los bocetos que fueron emitidos en las primeras páginas .  
¿Quién era este hombre?  
Él no lo había visto en cualquier lugar en todo el Seireitei , si hubiera ?  
¿Quién era él ?  
"Um , Hina -chan ... "  
Esperó a que la chica lo mirara . " ¿Quién es este ? " Levantó el cuaderno de bocetos para ella ver . Él no esperaba su reacción ...  
"N - No! Guarda eso ! H- Él no es uno! "  
" Pero si él no es uno, entonces ¿por qué lo dibuja ? "  
" Shiro- chan , es que nadie ! P- Por favor, dame eso - ! " Se tambaleó de su silla hacia el muchacho .  
" No hasta que me digas quién es! " Sacó el libro del bosquejo de distancia, una mirada entrecerrando los ojos en ella. Ella se detuvo en seco , porque no quería hacer daño a Hitsugaa y no es capaz de conseguir más allá de esa mirada que le estaba dando . Rara vez la miró. Él sólo lo hizo si él era realmente enojado con ella .  
Se volvió para mirar a la página de nuevo , volteando a la siguiente . Él estaba allí, pero un momento diferente, una actitud diferente. Pasó a pesar de todo el libro , la mayoría de ella llenó de su imagen, esbozado en cada página. Pasó a través de ella de nuevo, y se encontró un conjunto de caracteres en la esquina inferior derecha de la página con sólo el rostro del hombre . Un retrato , pero él no estaba interesado en eso. El nombre de aquel varón era ...  
" ... Aizen " que poco a poco pronunciado en voz alta. " Aizen ... "  
Una expresión de dolor se grabó en la cara de Momo .  
... Una sacudida le recorrió el cuerpo .  
Había ... algo familiar .  
Hitsugaya estaba paralizado , dejando caer el libro y comenzó a temblar . Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos , con una expresión que sugería que había visto un fantasma. Para él, este hombre, ahora que sabía su nombre , era un fantasma . Pero ¿dónde estaba? ¿Dónde encaja en este mundo para él? ¿Cómo sabía que un hombre que nunca ha visto antes?  
Había ... algo familiar . Este sentimiento , en el fondo de su mente , algo estaba tratando de alejarlo . Algo estaba ... atrapado en la parte posterior de la cabeza , con ganas de escapar. Quería la libertad , pero algo tenía en la mano de nuevo ...  
Se puso pálido . Sus labios temblorosos pronuncian el nombre una vez más. " Un ... Aizen ... "  
" S - Shiro- chan! " oyó su grito .  
Sin hacer ruido y poco a poco ...  
... Se cayó hacia adelante.  
Dolor cambió al horror en el rostro de Momo como el cuerpo del muchacho cayó sin hacer ruido en el suelo. Choque corría por sus venas y el sistema , tomando el control de sus acciones. Ella corrió hacia el muchacho , sacudiendo su hombro " Shiro- chan! Shiro- chan , ¿qué está pasando? "  
Vio todo esto con los ojos medio abiertos y escuchó sus gritos ahogados antes de que perdiera la conciencia.

Sus párpados eran pesados .  
Su piel se sentía frío, pero hay algo que envuelve sobre él.  
Se sentía vacío de cabeza , como si nunca hubiera pensado en algo una vez en su conjunto similares.  
Este sentimiento ... de la vacuidad.  
No podía soportarlo.  
Abrió los ojos , a pesar del peso que le impongan . La clara visión de un techo lo saludó . El vacío en su cabeza estaba llena de preguntas y respuestas que desean . ' ¿Cuándo me duermo ? pensó " Pensé que estaba dibujando ... '  
" Shiro- chan! "  
Se volvió hacia la puerta , encontrar un Momo alivio de pie allí con una bandeja de comida . Ella se acercó a su figura sentada con la bandeja y se arrodilló junto a él. "¿Estás bien , Shiro- chan? ¿Se siente ... bien?"  
Su expresión de preocupación era algo Hitsugaya dolía ver. Él parpadeó y asintió. " Sí ... ¿cuándo me duermo , Hina- chan? "  
Una extraña mirada pasada por la cara. Colocó la bandeja en el suelo con cuidado y miró de nuevo a él . " ¿Quieres decir que ... no te acuerdas ? "  
" ¿De qué? " -preguntó, confundido.  
" ... No importa, Shiro- chan , no es nada . " La sonrisa volvió , y ella cogió un tazón humeante de sopa de miso de la bandeja. " Aquí, come , usted debe tener hambre. "  
Como si fuera una señal , su estómago gruñó . El muchacho se sonrojó y se rió , mirando a su estómago. Momo se rió , pero todavía le tendió la sopa para que él tome . Él tomó la sopa y la tragó con avidez.  
Momo se quitó la sopa y comenzó a comer. Sólo se oía el sonido de sorber y beber en voz alta de Hitsugaya , pero aparte de eso se hizo el silencio . Esto le dio tiempo de Momo para recoger sus pensamientos.  
Se sintió aliviada de que Hitsugaya estaba despierto. Había estado inconsciente durante casi una semana entera. Ella venía y comprobar para arriba en él, sólo para encontrarlo todavía con los ojos cerrados y su piel pálida . Se comió su desayuno a su lado , manteniendo un ojo vigilante sobre él. Estaba decepcionado cuando ella llegó por la mañana con el desayuno para dos, sólo para ver que el chico que tenía la esperanza de compartir su desayuno con el todavía estaba inconsciente .  
Ella lo vio ahora , felizmente comiendo con los ojos muy abiertos por la vida y de color de nuevo su piel, sin memoria de caer inconsciente ...  
Recordó pánico cuando cerraba los ojos apagados , pero poco a poco calmándose abajo y van a encontrar Unohana . Una vez que ella le explicó la situación a la cuarta división capitán , ambos volvieron a los cuarteles quinta división y lo llevaron a sus habitaciones . Una vez que lo habían establecido en su futón , Unohana se volvió hacia ella y alivió sus preocupaciones e inquietudes .  
' " Es posible que haya experimentado un recuerdo de la memoria ", recordó Unohana diciendo " El nombre era suficiente para él para recordar una memoria reprimida. No te preocupes demasiado, no le hará ningún daño perjudicial, pero asegúrese de que no no es demasiado estímulo para desencadenar su memoria , podría ser demasiado para él . sin embargo, también puede despertar como lo que fue , en función de la intensidad de la memoria. " '  
Ella suspiró ante el recuerdo de sus palabras. Esto no pasó desapercibido por Hitsugaya y remató la sopa.  
" Hina- chan , ¿por qué estás tan triste? "  
Momo miró a Hitsugaya , la mirada de tristeza que no desaparece . Se sentía culpable , muy culpable . Se sentía culpable por mantener todo esto de él. Me hizo que le doliera el corazón, el pensamiento de que ella le estaba mintiendo . Él todavía tenía esos recuerdos , en algún lugar , encerrado en su mente.  
La niña sintió fregadero pavor en su sistema junto con la culpa . Desesperadamente quería decirle la verdad, pero ¿qué pasaría con él? ¿Su mente esté más allá de la reparación si fuera a él infligir con tantos recuerdos? Ella inclinó la cabeza en la derrota. No podía decidir ...  
" No es nada, Shiro -chan ... " respondió ella en voz baja .  
El muchacho no le creyó . Él la miró con confusión. Ella vio por el rabillo del ojo , pero no le hizo caso . Se sentía como si debe salir ; que coma el resto de su desayuno. Había trabajo que hacer , ya que era , y que no podía esperar por mucho tiempo.  
"Yo estaré viendo , Shiro- ch- "  
Ella se detuvo . Algo cálido y suave se presionó contra su mejilla . Su aliento se le escapó al darse cuenta de lo que era. Se mantuvo apretada contra la mejilla durante un par de segundos antes de que se retiró tan rápidamente como había llegado . Sus mejillas estaban en llamas con un color rojo brillante de color rosa. Volvió a mirar al muchacho , avergonzado .  
" Él sólo ... me besó en la mejilla ! "  
" Shiro- chan? "  
El chico levantó la vista, confusión honesta. "Pensé que te haría sentir mejor. Espera, tal vez yo no lo hice bien!" Con eso se inclinó de nuevo hacia delante y presionó sus labios en su mejilla. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron aún más brillante , con aspecto de semáforos. " No, Shiro- chan , no es - ! "  
" Espera, tal vez si lo hago más de una vez ! " Y con eso, el muchacho saltó encima de ella y comenzó a besar su rostro. Momo intentó conseguir al chico fuera de ella , que estaba besando toda su cara . Esto no sólo era vergonzoso, tenía cosquillas ! Y ... ella era un poco estrella golpeado. Nunca en su vida se creía Hitsugaya iba a darle un beso en la mejilla , y mucho menos toda la cara !  
Ella se rió y gritó tratando de eliminar Hitsugaya fuera de ella, pero estaba fallando . Esta situación no podía ser -  
" Hina- chan , ¿cómo es taich ... ? "  
... Peor.  
El niño dejó de ver la presencia en la puerta. Volvió la cabeza hacia la puerta. Momo miró hacia la puerta , así , su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró y ahora toda su cara se sonrojaba el mismo color que un tomate. Estaba demasiado sorprendido y mortificado a empujar al niño de su posición actual .  
Allí, de pie en la puerta, era Rangiku ... pero no sólo ella, pero Hisagi , Kira , Renji y Isane . Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos al ver la situación actual de los amigos de la infancia . Hitsugaya estaba encima de Hinamori , sus labios peligrosamente cerca de la de ella, su túnica suelta hecha para arriba . Hinamori tenía una mano apretada contra su pecho y otro en el brazo.  
Esto parecía increíblemente mal ...  
Ignorante de sus miradas de shock y perturbación, Hitsugaya Hinamori se bajó , se puso de pie y corrió a Rangiku . "Yo no hice lo que me dijiste , pero no funciona! "  
" ¿Sabes lo que puedes hacer cuando Hina- chan está mirando hacia abajo ? Darle un beso en la mejilla y se sentirá mejor. Mucho mejor ! " ' Él se acordó de ella dándole instrucciones con un guiño.  
Momo miró Rangiku , que parecía que no tenía idea de lo que el salto , muchacho atolondrado estaba hablando. Sin embargo , Momo no estaba convencido. Podía imaginarse Rangiku diciendo Hitsugaya para hacer algo como esto. " Rangiku -san! "  
"No tengo ni idea de lo que está hablando ! " Su voz lo delataba , su tono tratando de sonar confuso , pero en su defecto . Los tenientes detrás de ella tuvieron diferentes reacciones. Renji y Hisagi se rieron , pero trataron de mantenerla pulg No sólo tienen algún chantaje contra Rangiku , pero Hitsugaya así ... no es que iba a terminar de usarlo, a menos que quisieran morir congelado ...  
Kira se sonrojaba ante la idea de que Rangiku había dicho a Hitsugaya que hacer eso ... o al menos eso pensaba. Isane también se sonrojaba , pero no tenía idea de por qué.  
Pasó por delante de la fresa rubia teniente y se volvió hacia el niño en frente de ella. "Es , um ... bueno ver que eres y sobre Hitsugaya- kun. "  
" Purple- chan! " gritó su apodo . Luego se dio cuenta de los otros adultos detrás de Rangiku . Miró más allá tanto de las mujeres a los demás. " ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí piña - cabeza, la cara de la cicatriz y los ojos caídos ? "  
Momo fue sorprendido por los apodos que les había dado. Era muy parecido a manera de dar apodos de Yachiru . Fue algo lindo ...  
Los hombres cada despedían un suspiro molesto , y rápidamente se alejó de la escena y se fueron por el pasillo.  
" Vamos a estar esperando ya, Rangiku ! " Renji llamó por encima del hombro .  
" Hey! Espérame ! " Justo antes de girar y correr por el pasillo , ella sonrió nerviosamente Momo y dijo: " Voy a explicar más tarde, Hina- chan , ten un buen día con Hitsu -chan , iré hasta mañana ! "  
Momo era un poco enojado con Rangiku , pero ella nerviosa más que nada. Este fue el momento más vergonzoso de su vida!  
" ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí todavía , púrpura -chan ? "  
Momo se centró de nuevo en la realidad y miró a Isane . Se puso de pie , alisando su uniforme y aclarándose la garganta. " ¿Has venido a ver cómo Shiro- chan está haciendo, Isane -san?"  
" Sí , Hinamori - fukutaicho , " dijo con una sonrisa. "Espero que no te importe , sólo se va a tomar unos quince minutos como máximo. No me esperaba que estuviera despierto, pero es bueno para ver , lo eres. " En la última parte se volvió hacia el muchacho y continuó " ¿Está bien si te llevo de vuelta a la cuarta división a sí Unohana -taicho ? "  
Hitsugaya volvió hacia Momo incierto. La muchacha sonrió tranquilizadoramente y asintió. "Es sólo un chequeo , Shiro- chan. "  
" ¿Por qué necesito un chequeo ? "  
Ambos se dieron cuenta de su error. Habían hablado de un cheque y cosas médicas cuando se les supone que debe asegurarse de Hitsugaya no sabía que había algo malo con él.  
" Debido a que usted ... puede tener fiebre ! " Isane se apresuró a responder. No quería mentir , pero era lo único que podía pensar de en el acto. "Cuando se quedó dormido , Hinamori - fukutaicho estaba muy preocupado porque pensaba que tenía una alta temperatura, a- y ella vino y se puso Unohana -taicho ¡Sí , eso es cierto , ¿no Hinamori - fukutaicho ? "  
Momo fue junto con la historia , tratando de poner en unas realiza convincentes para que coincida con Isane de . " Sí , yo estaba muy preocupado, Shiro- chan, así que vaya mejor con Isane - fukutaicho para su cheque para arriba! "  
" Sí , por aquí , Hitsugaya- kun! " Ella dio un paso fuera del camino para el chico para salir de su habitación. Se volvió a Momo por última vez. " ¿Quieres venir a mí, Hina- chan? "  
Ella asintió con la cabeza y se rió . "Por supuesto, Shiro -chan ... "  
Con que el chico salió de la habitación . Isane también dejaron , pero rápidamente se volvió la cabeza hacia atrás a Momo y con la boca " Estuvo cerca ! "  
"Lo siento" Momo articuló espalda. Isane salió de la habitación , dejando a Momo solo en la habitación de Hitsugaya . Se relajó una vez que ella estaba segura de que no había nadie alrededor , y sopló en voz alta .  
Esto es sin duda una mañana que no iba a olvidar pronto ...  
Después de recoger los cuencos vacíos poniéndolos en la bandeja con el resto del desayuno sin comer , la niña tomó la bandeja con ella fuera del dormitorio . Ella fue a las cocinas décima división, comiendo lo que se suponía iba a ser el desayuno de Hitsugaya por sí misma. Ella limpió y volvió a sus propios cuarteles.  
Ella era mucho más tranquila con sus emociones ahora , sintiendo una sensación de satisfacción cuando el viento pasa por ella. Los mechones de cabello que estaban desatados levantado por el viento , su uniforme se agitaban a su alrededor. Ella se detuvo, justo fuera de la ventana de su oficina.  
Paz ...  
¿Por qué se sentía tan tranquilo en este momento?  
Sus miembros se sentían sin peso, como si algo hubiera estado sopesando abajo todo este tiempo. Su oyen ritmo fue lento constante , su cabeza se sentía a gusto sin pensar en una carga para él.

Los días pasaban con bastante rapidez. Se trataba de tres días desde que Hitsugaya había despertado , y ahora era el día del festival.  
Ella le dijo al niño sobre el festival, un evento que de repente hizo que lo promocionado y le hizo saltar y bailar alrededor de la habitación .  
" Y van a ser sandía , ¿verdad? " Hitsugaya preguntó ansiosamente .  
" Sí , y los juegos , y los fuegos artificiales también! "  
" ¿En serio? ¿Podemos ir ahora? "  
"No es hasta las seis de esta noche, Shiro- chan. "  
" ¿Qué? Pero yo quiero ir ahora! "  
Para mantenerlo ocupado , Momo consiguió Yachiru por venir en los cuarteles quinta división para jugar con el niño. Ella mantuvo un ojo vigilante sobre ellos desde fuera de la ventana de la división, que tiene que darles las restricciones por lo que pasó la última vez. Yachiru se negó a permanecer dentro del quinto patio división , por lo que Momo le sobornó con su dulce favorito . Parecía funcionar , de manera sorprendente .  
Sin embargo , mientras jugaban en el patio, Momo fue no sólo los observaba , ella estaba bosquejando Hitsugaya . Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había esbozado el pasado nadie, por lo que sus habilidades eran un poco oxidado . Para tener una mejor visión de él, ella se movió desde su escritorio a la ventana , de rodillas junto al alféizar y observando la escena exterior.  
Ella sonrió en señal de triunfo mientras se las arregló para conseguir su punta, el pelo blanco señala correctamente, siempre la parte más difícil para ella. Lo que era diferente de sus dibujos anteriores fue el hecho de que ahora la adición de una sonrisa. Ella esbozó una amplia sonrisa radiante , y el conjunto más feliz de los ojos que había visto nunca en él.  
Tenía la cabeza vuelta hacia ella, por encima del hombro . Sus grandes ojos emocionados miraban a un lado , hacia donde Yachiru habría sido .  
Sus ropas , que consistía en un blanco y azul oscuro , simple yukuta , se sopla el sentido contrario de lo que su marcha, hacia la izquierda . Tenía una mano en su costado , encogido en un puño suelto, mientras que el otro acusado hacia adelante, hacia la dirección corrió pulg Ella no se molestó en sacar sus piernas , dejando el dibujo a justo por encima de sus muslos.  
" ¿Qué estás haciendo , Hina- chan? "  
Momo saltó oír la voz detrás de ella . Ella giró la cabeza sobre su hombro. " Buenas tardes, Rangiku -san. "  
" Hey , hey, no hay necesidad de ser tan formal ! " Rangiku bajó y se sentó junto a Momo , sonriendo al ver la escena en el patio . " Taicho duda se ve feliz. Me sorprende Yachiru no ha conseguido aburrido de él. "  
Momo frunció el ceño ante la declaración, y le preguntó " ¿Qué quieres decir ? "  
"Sabes Yachiru , un minuto ella está cantando en la Asociación de la Mujer , y al minuto siguiente ella está la construcción de una piscina en el patio trasero de Byakuya -taicho . "  
Momo se rió , dándose cuenta de que era verdad . "Supongo que le gusta Shiro -chan ... "  
"Espera , ¿qué? ¿De qué manera le gustaría ? " Rangiku exclamó .  
Momo se dio cuenta de sus palabras , sonrojándose cuando se volvió a la mujer sorprendida . "Eh , no de esa manera , Rangiku -san! Yo creo que es sólo agradable , ¿sabes? "  
" Por supuesto, espero que tengas razón ! Porque él realmente le gusta ... " Rangiku detuvo rápidamente a sí misma , golpeando una mano sobre su boca no confiar en ella es propietaria de los labios , como si tuvieran una mente propia . ' ¿Qué hay de malo en mí ? Estaba a punto de decirle que sus verdaderos sentimientos! Uff , eso estuvo cerca ... "  
"Eh , Ran ... Giku - s - ? "  
" Oh wow , eso es una muy bonita imagen que ha dibujado allí, Hinamori , la mente si tengo una mirada ? " Rangiku cambió rápidamente de tema , después de haber quitado la mano de la boca . Ella prácticamente le arrebató la imagen de un confuso Momo . El sudor se había formado en su frente , que ella se apresuró a limpiar con la manga.  
Sus ojos grises miraron a la imagen, y se abrieron al ver que se había esbozado en el papel. " Su taicho ... Esto es realmente bueno, Hina- chan! "  
"D- ¿Lo crees así ? " Preguntó Momo , un poco avergonzado y curioso al mismo tiempo.  
" Sí, es muy bueno! Sigue adelante , quiero verlo cuando se hace! " Rangiku entregó el boceto de nuevo a una rosa Momo sonrojándose. Ella lo tomó con suavidad , volviendo a dibujar los detalles más finos en cuanto el libro estaba en el regazo de nuevo.  
Rangiku permaneció en silencio mientras la niña dibujó . Sus ojos estaban fijos en el chico y la chica de pelo rosa en el patio, dando vueltas en el patio , jugando lo que parecía ser una extraña forma de "etiqueta" . La escena parecía natural, como una escena de la vida. Era casi como que siempre había sido así. Él siempre había sido como un niño. Por supuesto , eso no era cierto . Actuó como un niño, pero fue mucho más crecido en su apariencia. Él todavía se parecía a su capitán ... o ¿no?  
" ¿Vas a venir esta noche, Rangiku -san?"  
La voz de la niña junto a ella la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Ella respondió a las chicas se preguntan con un gesto entusiasta y dijo: " ¡Por supuesto que creo Kira, Renji y Hisagi están llegando también! Debe ser divertido , ¿verdad? "  
Momo sonrió. " Sí , no puedo esperar. Sé que Shiro- chan está muy emocionado ... "  
" Espera, ¿qué es el tiempo? Los soles casi a punto . "  
Momo miró , sorprendido de ver que Rangiku estaba en lo cierto . El sol estaba descansando justo por encima de las colinas. El cielo se había convertido en un arco iris de las naranjas , amarillos y rojos , con un poco de nubes blancas , una vez que pasan por encima de su cabeza . Ella no se había dado cuenta de que las horas realmente habían pasado tan rápido. " Será mejor que listo a continuación . Shiro- chan podría necesitar un poco de ayuda también. " Se volvió hacia Rangiku . " ¿Te gustaría conocer a alguna parte ? "  
"¡Claro! ¿Qué tal ... frente a ese lugar al que fuimos para Año Nuevo ? "  
" ¿Cuál? "  
" El uno frente al lugar en el que fue a por mi cumpleaños ? "  
"Eh , dónde, Rangiku -san?"  
" ¿Cómo no recordar ? Es el lugar donde tienen las bolas de arroz con forma lindamente , y tienen tantos caquis , y el amor ! "  
"Espera , ahora lo sé . Bueno, nos vemos allí! "  
Flash Rangiku salió de la oficina , dejando Momo solo. Momo guardó su cuaderno de dibujo y lápices de vuelta en su empate oficina. Después, ella parpadea salió al patio, terminando el juego que los dos estaban jugando . Hitsugaya estaba amargamente decepcionado, y Yachiru sólo estaba interesado en los dulces que Momo le dio. Momo prácticamente arrastró a Hitsugaya nuevo a la décima división. Él se quedó quieto gritó sobre el deseo de terminar el juego que estaba jugando con Yachiru , pero se calmó después de Momo le dijo sobre el festival.  
"Vamos a ver lo que usted puede usar. "  
Momo abrió las puertas de su más cercano , al ver dobladas batas, kimonos y otras prendas de vestir . A diferencia de su lugarteniente , Hitsugaya no era tan exigente en cuanto a su aspecto de ir a este tipo de eventos , por lo que le dio a Momo una variedad muy limitada en cuanto a lo que podía llevar. Ella se rió en voz baja mientras se daba cuenta de una mayor parte de su ropa era de color azul, diferentes tonos de azul. Había un poco de blanco y negro , e incluso un tono o dos de los colores brillantes como el verde. La niña buscó entre los artículos de la ropa, tomar algo fuera de mirarlos plenamente , sólo para plegarlos de nuevo otra vez o los cuelgan en una percha .  
Hitsugaya rebotó alrededor de su habitación detrás de ella , impaciente. " ¿Cuándo podemos ir a la fiesta ? "  
Momo finalmente encontró el kimono perfecto. Ella jadeó cuando desdobló. Está era de un azul oscuro, casi como una marina de guerra ligero, y con una textura suave. Cosido en el azul oscuro era el patrón grande, amplia y detallada de un dragón de color verde azulado . Cada pequeña escala del dragón era como una obra de arte, tan finamente elaborado y detallado. Estaba sorprendido de que Hitsugaya tenía algo como esto en su más cercano , ¿por qué nunca usar esto?  
Se volvió hacia el muchacho dijo y sonrió. " Aquí, Shiro- chan! Ponte esto , y voy a volver en unos pocos minutos , ¿de acuerdo ? "  
El muchacho tomó la kinagashi , examinando de cerca. "Parece extraño. "  
"No será una vez que lo tienes en . Volveré , Shiro- chan! "  
Y con eso ella flash salió de su habitación , de vuelta a su habitación . Ella ya había su kimono colocado sobre su futón . Ella sonrió ante la hermosa kimono. Ella no quería que tuviera un solo pliegue en ella , así que ella lo puso a toda máquina y con un solo pliegue en ella. Era exigente de esa manera , pero era un hermoso kimono tal que no quería arruinarlo .  
Se desvistió de su uniforme y cuidadosamente puso el kimono, casi como si tuviera miedo de que se rompería si se mantiene o se tiró de él con demasiada fuerza. Uno la tela de seda del kimono fue envuelto alrededor de ella, fijado y empataron el obi rosada alrededor de su cintura.  
Ella miró por encima de sí misma , muy feliz. Isane y Nanao estaban en lo cierto , el melocotón era su color . Recordó el día en que compró este kimono. Lo que llamó su atención no era el color , el patrón que se ha visto envuelta en la tela melocotón. Algunas impresiones de flores estaban salpicadas por todo el kimono, todo de color de un tono más claro de color rosa o melocotón. Las cadenas de color de oro, blanco y rosa hilos forman los patrones de flores, hojas y un árbol de ciruela , que se ve sobre todo en la parte posterior . Las mangas eran largas, que llegaba hasta los nudillos.  
Ella fue a su armario , que llegaba hasta el estante más alto en su puntillas . Su mano buscó alrededor por lo que ella estaba buscando, encontrando momentos más tarde y que lo acerque . Un palo de pelo , maravillosamente hecho a mano en la forma de una gran variedad de flores. Dos cadenas estaban colgando de la final, uno de ellos ya que el otro. Al final de cada cadena era una joya de color rosa que enredó con gracia y brilló en la luz. Le había llevado a sus tres semanas de pago para comprar esto, pero era sin duda vale la pena.  
Colocó el palillo del pelo en su regazo mientras ella se arrodilló. Sus manos llegaron hasta el moño y tiró la cinta fuera de su arco. La tela de pelo cayó junto con el resto de su pelo negro cuervo . Ella pasó una mano por los mechones sedosos , pensando en lo que podía hacer con ella. Finalmente se decidió por un sencillo moño.  
Una vez que se terminó y salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la décima división. En el camino vio a muchos de sus miembros de la división y shinigami que sabía salir al anochecer en kimonos, kinagashis y otra ropa formal.  
Con el tiempo se llegó a la habitación de Hitsugaya , a punto de llamar a la puerta hasta que se abrió. Rangiku se quedó allí, sorprendió al ver a Momo en la puerta. Los ojos de Momo se abrieron al ver a Rangiku . "R- Rangiku -san?"  
No fue a causa de su repentina aparición , sino por lo que llevaba puesto. Una larga elegante kimono, de color morado con gran estampado de flores sinuoso alrededor de las mangas , y que florece en el lado con lo que parecía ser miles de crisantemos. Momo no se sorprendió al ver que , al igual que su uniforme, ella tenía la parte delantera abierta y expuesta , dejando a su amplio pecho revelada. El pelo estaba recogido en un moño elegante , mirando casi similar a la forma en Nanao ella hizo , y con dos, largo flequillo rubio fresa que enmarcan el lado de su cara. Un palo de pelo se ve en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza, el palo de moda en la forma de un grande, el crisantemo florece .  
En general, Momo pensó que parecía una dama elegante , una belleza , casi como una princesa tradicional. Ella tartamudeó " Y- Te ves hermosa -b , Rangiku -san! "  
Rangiku sonrió , poniendo su mano en la cadera como si posando. "Gracias Hina- chan! Te ves increíble , melocotón realmente es su color. "  
La chica se rió . " Muchas gracias . " Miró detrás de la mujer , recordando por qué estaba allí ... y ahora curiosidad de por qué Rangiku estaba en la habitación de Hitsugaya . " ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí ? "  
Rangiku miró hacia atrás , y luego de nuevo a Momo , diciendo: " Oh, fue taicho , salió no hace mucho tiempo , pero, bueno ... él no hizo su kimono arriba del todo bien. Le ayudé un poco, y lo hice el pelo. está justo aquí . Vamos a cabo , Hitsu -chan! "  
Momo oyó pasos pequeños y lentos que viene hacia la puerta. Rangiku hizo a un lado , su sonrisa se ensanchó . "¿Puedo presentar Hitsu -chan! " -anunció con voz dramática voz alta.  
Los ojos de Momo se abrieron de nuevo, sólo que esta vez eran del tamaño de platos de la cena .  
Sus labios se separaron y ella se quedó sin aliento ante la vista .  
Se detuvo junto a Rangiku .  
Él tenía una mirada seria en su rostro , se parece mucho a su apariencia antigua. Ella había tenido razón en el kimono ; le convenía a una "T". Tenía los brazos cruzados y las manos metidas en las mangas , dándole una pose que parece seria . Tenía el pelo gelificado espalda, los picos y única explosión desaparecido por completo . Se veía hermosa y mucho más viejo .  
Para Momo , él era un príncipe de hielo , al igual que de las historias que escuchaba mientras crecía.  
Ella se sonrojó ante la idea.  
Sin embargo , la imagen fue completamente destrozado cuando Hitsugaya sonrió ampliamente a ella y saltó hacia ella. " Hina- chan! "  
Ahora él era el más joven Shiro- chan , y ella sintió un poco avergonzado que ella lo había pensado de una manera acaramelados . Ella también estaba decepcionado , pero ella ocultó que a partir de su expresión sonriente y emocionado. "Te ves tan guapo, Shiro- chan! "  
" Sí, lo creo ! " Hitsugaya acordó , saltando de una vez , como para los énfasis del hecho. " ¡Vamos, vamos! " Agarró Momo y Rangiku de manos , corriendo con ellos fuera de la décima división. Los dos se quedaron atónitos por su emoción , la risa , como él los sacó de la décima división. Cuando llegan a la Rukongai , Rangiku tomó la delantera y los llevó a la fiesta .  
Ellos se sorprendieron al ver el festival. Los colores que los rodean , los olores de los alimentos y aromas florales llenan la nariz y había tantos lugares para contemplar . Hubo actuaciones de bailes y dramas, cometas con papel, farolillos de colores colgando de ellos , iluminando el cielo nocturno , y muchos estaban participando en los juegos que se celebran en todo el área. Ellos alagodón través de las multitudes a shinigamis y almas vestidas formalmente finalmente llegar a su lugar deseado.  
No fue tan ocupado como Rangiku pensó que sería , que sólo la hacía más feliz. De pie fuera del restaurante se Renji , con un kimono blanco con un estampado floral de color rosa , Rukia en un kimono de color púrpura oscuro mirando cara y un par de clips de pelo pinning su cabello negro hacia atrás, Kira con un kimono de color verde claro con un modelo de bambú que cubre todo un lado , y Hisagi en un kinagashi blanco y negro .  
"Lo que también ustedes tanto tiempo? " Preguntó Renji .  
" Hey , no eran tan tarde! " Rangiku exclamó con el ceño fruncido .  
" Vamos a ir a comer , me muero de hambre ! " Rukia dijo, y entró en el restaurante . El grupo la siguió , para encontrar una mesa en la esquina , con siete asientos. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se estaban comiendo y bebiendo . Más bien entonces necesaria fue ordenado por Rangiku y Hisagi , muy a Momo y el choque de Rukia .  
Sin embargo , Momo estaba centrando más en Hitsugaya . Estaba tan de buena manera esta noche , comer con la boca cerrada y diciendo 'por favor' y ' gracias' . Ella sonrió ante la felicidad que estaba experimentando en estos momentos. Cuando se trataba de estos eventos , Hitsugaya no se uniría Rangiku y ella misma en este grupo. Él iría fuera por él mismo y "celebrar" - más como hacer el papeleo . Momo eventualmente ir a buscarlo, y le obligan a dejar de trabajar y celebrar con ella.  
Allí estaba él , sin embargo, con los otros, que parece tener un buen momento , a pesar de que no tenía idea de lo que estaban hablando . La noche avanzaba y, finalmente, Rangiku , Hisagi , Renji y Kira estaban borrachos , con Rukia sólo un poco achispado .  
" Y ... Y entonces le dije , ¿por qué la cara muuuucho , buddaaaaah ! "  
Todo el mundo a excepción de Hitsugaya se rió de la broma del catchline de Hisagi . La risa de Rangiku era más fuerte . Ella estaba histérica , inclinándose sobre la mesa y la golpeó con el puño. Eso fue suficiente para que Momo reír más difícil también. Miró a Hitsugaya , enjugándose una lágrima que se había formado debido a su risa . Él parecía aburrido ahora , su cabeza se alejó del grupo y mirando hacia la escena fuera del restaurante.  
"Yo probablemente le debería sacar de aquí, sino que se ve como si realmente quiere ir por ahí. ' Ella pensó .  
" Eh , vamos a ver que todo el mundo . Shiro- chan y yo vamos a hacer girar encabeza la competencia ... "  
Hitsugaya saltó de su asiento y salió corriendo del restaurante. " Vamos, Hina- chan! "  
"Eh , Shiro- chan , espera ! " Rápidamente corrió tras el muchacho . Detrás de ella , oyó los gritos y exclamaciones de sus amigos, algunos que dicen adiós, y algunos alentadores ella.  
Hitsugaya esperó a que ella fuera , para su alivio . Le tomó la mano y se acercó a donde se celebraba el concurso trompos . El muchacho le preguntó cuál era el juego, y Momo se lo explicó . Después de explicar las reglas , se unió en el juego. Él no tuvo suerte en su primer intento , sino que estaba tan frustrado que tenía un mini rabieta y Momo tuvo que calmarlo. Lo intentó de nuevo , con poco más de suerte , y por su tercer intento , él estaba compitiendo con las otras almas en el concurso y superando algunos de ellos!  
Al final, él no ganó, pero estuvo cerca . Al ver que estaba a punto de tener otra rabieta, Momo , tomándole de los brazos lo arrastró lejos .  
Rápidamente se olvidó de la pérdida cuando vio una actuación kabuki . Para próximas horas exploraron el festival. Momo estaba tan atrapado en toda la euforia del momento que se olvidó de todos sus problemas. Sintió que su aleteo del corazón de alegría y la amplia sonrisa en su rostro se quedó. Este había sido el más feliz que ella ha estado en mucho tiempo ...

HORAS MÁS TARDE  
" Hizo trampa , sé que él ! Deliberadamente dejó sin cono terminado! "  
" No importa que tanto lo hace , Shiro- chan? Hay siempre el próximo año. "  
" Pero yo quiero ganar ahora ! " gritó agitando los puños.  
" Si sigues así no obtendrá ningún sandía. "  
En ese instante se detuvo , mirándola con grandes ojos de cachorro. " Yo-voy a ser bueno , Hina- chan, " dijo, su voz aireada y obviamente feliz " ¿Dónde está la sandía ? "  
Ella sonrió y se dirigió hacia donde había montones sobre montones de sandías. La visión para el chico era como un dios o diosa se le había aparecido . Miró la sandía todo el tiempo , tirando de la manga de Momo cuando estaba a punto de pagar el dueño del puesto . "¿Podemos comprar todos ellos, Hina- chan? "  
Los ojos de Momo se abrieron ante la idea. Ella se echó a reír después de darse cuenta de lo tonto que era. "Comprar todos ellos? No puedo, no tengo suficiente dinero para eso, Shiro- chan. "  
" Pero yo quiero a todos! " se lamentó .  
Ella se apresuró a tomar la sandía grande que ella había comprado y llevar al niño lejos de la escena que estaba creando . Se detuvo una vez que habían dado la vuelta a una esquina y estaba fuera de un lugar muy familiar . Hitsugaya parecía reconocerlo también. Miró a Momo a la casa.  
Dio un pequeño paso hacia delante y volvió a mirar a la chica, como pidiendo permiso. Ella respondió dando un paso hacia la casa. Ambos caminaron hacia las viejas escaleras de madera , su peso crujir las escaleras. Momo llamó suavemente a la puerta corredera, y esperó a que la respuesta del ocupante.  
Su sonrisa se convirtió en una amplia sonrisa mientras los ojos de la pequeña , vieja la saludó . " Abuela! " ella y Hitsugaya dijo al unísono.  
"Oh , yo no esperaba verlos a los dos ", dijo ella, claramente sorprendido por su apariencia. " Vaya, vaya , sin duda has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi, Toshiro ... "  
" Abuela! " Saltó hacia ella y la abrazó con fuerza. "Es usted la abuela! "  
" Oh , eh , Toshiro , ¿verdad enérgico hoy!" Ella se rió de la ralladura del muchacho. Ella se puso en conocimiento de Momo acerca de la condición actual de Hitsugaya . Había sido durante el tiempo Hitsugaya había estado inconsciente que se hizo consciente de esto.  
La anciana les llevó a la terraza de atrás, donde había estado sentada antes de su llegada. Ella fue a la cocina mientras que los dos amigos de la infancia nos acomodamos en la terraza. Hitsugaya se movía inquieto en el acto de toda la emoción de la fiesta. Tenía las manos en la gran sandía, rodar en el lugar para entretenerse mientras esperaba a que la abuela volviera.  
Momo sólo lo miraba , una extraña sensación de lavado sobre ella. El contentamiento ? Paz ? Ella no estaba segura ...  
"Muy bien, aquí estamos. " Ambos se volvieron a la vieja mujer que vino caminando a la galería . Se arrodilló con cuidado y se coloca una bandeja delante de ella . Tres tazas de barro estaban en él , los pequeños golpes de vapor que se elevaba de ellas. El té verde , su especialidad.  
Momo corte con cuidado la sandía, y tan pronto como terminó, Hitsugaya agarró el pedazo más grande y mordió en él con avidez. Momo tomó un pedazo más pequeño y se entregarán a su abuelita , inclinando la cabeza mientras lo hacía . Ella no era particularmente hambre , que ya ha comido en el restaurante de antes.  
Luego tomó una copa de la bandeja y tomó un sorbo de té. El líquido caliente la tranquilizó y le dio una sensación extraña y radiante. Esto hizo que su corazón más despacio , la cabeza estaba libre de todos los pensamientos y su cuerpo se sentía ligero, sin peso casi . Miró al muchacho en voz alta de comer , que estaba ahora en su tercer pedazo de sandía . La sonrisa en su rostro era el de la verdadera felicidad . Sus ojos se suavizaron con una luz dulce que entra en el marrón chocolate.  
Ella no quería que este momento con ella , la abuela y Toshiro a fin.  
Era como ... estaban de regreso en el pasado otra vez.  
Cuando eran más jóvenes , todos ellos, cuando no había nada de qué preocuparse , excepto por el precio de los alimentos y los matones vuelta de la esquina . Esas preocupaciones parecían tan juvenil ahora en comparación a lo que ella y el chico de pelo blanco había pasado. Lo que había sido a través de ...  
Crackling ella se sacudió de sus pensamientos . Miró a la fuente del crujido . Una explosión de color rosa de color en el cielo .  
Los fuegos artificiales.  
" Shiro- chan , ¡mira! "  
Sin embargo , Hitsugaya ya estaba mirando el cielo de la noche , con los ojos muy abiertos de asombro y asombro. Más fuegos artificiales se dispararon hacia el cielo, explotando en el cielo. Los colores explosiones iluminaron el cielo y que irradia sobre su piel en color rosa , rojo, blanco , oro, azul y verde.  
Pronto todo el cielo se llenó de colores. Las vistas se reflejaban en los ojos de Momo y Hitsugaya . Ella se echó a reír de alegría a los fuegos artificiales. " ¿No es asombroso , Shiro- chan? "  
Su felicidad se desvaneció de repente .  
Ella abrió los ojos en señal de socorro .  
" Shiro- chan? "  
Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos de dolor y sorpresa , y él estaba pálido mirando en las luces de colores . Todo su cuerpo estaba temblando. Granny acercó, colocando una mano en el hombro chicos . "¿Estás bien , Toshiro ? "  
Sus grandes ojos se movían entre ella y Momo , claramente angustiado. "M- Mi cabeza hh- duele ... " Su voz era un gemido , tranquilo y de dolor.  
' ¿Está teniendo otro recuerdo ? Momo pensó, un poco de miedo entrar en su sistema. La chica sólo podía pensar en una cosa que hacer . "Yo lo llevaré a casa de la abuelita . Vamos a ver usted. "  
La comprensión , la anciana les llevó a la puerta , saludando a ellos como los dos caminaban por las escaleras . Momo le devolvió el saludo con rapidez antes de volver su atención al chico de dolor. Se había inclinado la cabeza y sus manos se agarró el pelo con fuerza, deshaciendo algunos de los picos gelificados espalda.  
Ella mantuvo ligeramente los hombros , en un pequeño intento de consolarlo. "Está bien , Shiro- chan, vamos a llegar a casa pronto. "  
"Es duele ... " gimió , él apretando los dientes.  
Ella sabía que tenía que llevarlo a casa pronto. Si se desmayó aquí sería conseguir torpe, y no sabría cómo llevar a traerlo de vuelta a su habitación. No iba a ser capaz de encontrar Unohana , ella también estaba fuera esta noche aquí en el festival. No podía concentrarse en ese momento , tenía que centrarse en Hitsugaya . Lo condujo a través de la multitud de personas y por los callejones . Finalmente llegaron a un callejón vacío , donde parecía mejorar lentamente . No embrague de los lados de la cabeza , pero su cabeza quedó abatida .  
" No te preocupes, ya casi estamos allí", Momo le aseguró , acariciando suavemente su hombro izquierdo y le tira un poco más a ella. El callejón se oscureció como el pisado aún más en él, las luces de la fiesta poco a poco desapareciendo . Antes eran el Seireitei puertas , una estructura que la chica se alegró de ver ...  
" Oye, ¿qué estás haciendo ' ere ? "  
Momo se detuvo, asegurándose Toshiro detuvo con ella. Ella se enderezó al darse cuenta de la voz se dirigía a ella. Poco a poco se dio la vuelta, sus ojos se encontraron con un grupo de hombres con kimonos sueltas y kinagashi . Se dio cuenta de que eran las almas y los shinigamis no , que apenas tenían un reiatsu . Una mirada extraña brillaba en sus ojos , una mezcla entre diversión y algo que nunca había visto antes.  
Uno de ellos sonrieron y rieron . " ¿Por qué tanto miedo , sweeeetie ? " uno de ellos gritó . Él parecía ser el líder del grupo .  
Su voz era profunda, pero dijo arrastrando las palabras en sus palabras. Momo se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo . Tenía que Hitsugaya salir de aquí antes de que las cosas se salieron de control . " Ehh , buenas noches, si usted va a excusando nosotros. " Sus manos se apretaron sobre Hitsugaya , que apenas era consciente de la situación. Él la miró con confusión y dolor.  
" No hay necesidad de apresurarse , cutie , tenemos un montón de tiempo", otro de los hombres dijo "Quédate y charlar un rato. Usted puede dejar al chico en la esquina allí ..."  
"Realmente tenemos que ir ! " Ella comenzó a correr, pero algo tiró de ella por detrás. Él dejó las manos de los hombros de los muchachos y de sus pies salió de la tierra. Oyó la risa y riéndose de los hombres mientras se esforzaba en uno de sus agarres . " Déjame ir ! "  
" Hina- chan! " Hitsugaya gritó desesperadamente .  
"Corre, Shiro- chan! Run, sal de aquí ! " Momo exclamó . Mientras lo hacía se las arregló para conseguir su pierna para patear el hombre detrás de la pierna , lo que le causó la soltó y una mueca de dolor.  
Tropezó con interés el temblor y miedo Hitsugaya . Ella gritó cuando él la agarró por el hombro antes de que pudiera caerse. Hubo un sonido de rasgadura . Se puso de pie cuando ella notó que uno de los hombres había tenido su pie en su kimono . Hubo una larga lágrima que iba desde el borde de la manga.  
Eso no importaba sin embargo. En este momento se vieron rodeados , y Momo sabía que ella puede tener que utilizar kido alejarlos . Ella fue prohibido de utilizarlo contra las almas, a menos que fuera para la autodefensa , e incluso entonces , vendría con consecuencias . Ella podía hacer frente a los que más tarde , pero ahora sabía , tenía que conseguir Hitsugaya distancia. " ¡Atrás ! "  
Trató de levantar su reiatsu , pero el temor de que su quacked se estaba suprimiendo ti. Ella no tenía miedo por ella, sino por Hitsugaya .  
" Ya sabes , el chico parece un poco familiar! "  
" ¿No era que el punk de la calle con ese viejo oba -san?" Como líder dijo esto , caminaron más cerca, casi haciéndolas presione contra la pared .  
" W - ¿Qué están hablando, H -H- Hina ? "  
El corazón de Momo estaba latiendo fuera de su pecho , y el sudor le corría por la frente.  
No servía de nada .  
Ella hizo lo único que podía hacer.  
Algo bloqueó el paso de Hitsugaya , cubriéndose la vista de los hombres que se acercaban .  
Oyó sus pasos se detienen y se ríe eleve en el aire.  
"H -H- Hina -c- c- chan? "  
"Aléjate de él ! " -gritó , haciendo que su voz fuerte.  
Todos los hombres se miraron entre sí . El líder respondió por primera vez en una sola palabra , la respuesta para hablar. " Whaaaaat ? "  
"Que se vaya! ... Entonces usted puede ocuparse de mí! Si haces algo a él I'Ll - ! "  
" Dale un descanso ! "  
De repente, todo su mundo era un borrón .  
Su mejilla izquierda quemó dolorosamente.  
Todo su cuerpo chocó contra el suelo en un ' golpe ' en voz alta.  
Su lado derecho le dolía por el impacto , dolor explotando en su brazo , pierna y un lado de su cara. Ella gritó cuando el dolor era intenso . Ella trató de levantarse , pero se resbaló y trató de volver a subir de nuevo. Ella sólo escuchó los latidos de su corazón en sus oídos y la risa de los hombres borrachos .  
Sus ojos aterrados fueron directamente a Hitsugaya , para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Para su alivio él estaba bien, pero el shock, el miedo y la perturbación en su rostro la hizo estremecerse . Las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de sus grandes ojos . Se mordió el labio , reprimiendo los sollozos que querían apoderarse de él.  
Abrió la boca , un ahogado grito de asfixia en erupción de su garganta. Su cabeza se acercó a la cabeza , y casi el mismo arrojó al suelo. Estaba en sacar a dolor.  
" Vamos a deshacernos de la niña , y entonces podemos tener un poco de diversión ... " ellos hicieron avances en el chico , uno de ellos tenía su puño en alto .  
Todo parecía ir más despacio.  
Hitsugaya repente se quedó en silencio y sus manos se cubrió la cara .  
Su respiración se ralentizó .  
Un abrigo capa de sudor se formó en su rostro.  
Con toda su fuerza de voluntad , Momo se lanzó hacia arriba tanto como pudo. El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando el puño del hombre vino hacia el muchacho .  
" Hitsugaya- kun! "  
Aterrizó detrás de él, contra la pared. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, se oyó el ruido de la perforadora de chocar con carne ...  
Un fuerte ' golpe ' !  
Se atrevió a mirar ...  
... Y él seguía en pie .  
Hitsugaya tenía el puño en su férreo control , la captura de él antes de que pudiera golpear él.  
El hombre estaba claramente sorprendido , tratando de soltarse la mano. El muchacho soltó y el hombre se tambaleó hacia atrás en el grupo , haciendo que todo caiga bajo su peso.  
Desde detrás de Momo no podía ver la cara del niño mientras su cabeza se levantó de su proa . No vio la expresión de miedo había desaparecido por completo , sustituida por un rostro enojado frío.  
Sus ojos eran de hielo y mirando a los hombres. Sintió algo frío encierran ella. Se dio cuenta de que era reaitsu de Hitsugaya . Los hombres a su alrededor eran repentinamente asustado y con miedo , mucho miedo de llegar a sus pies.  
" ¿Qué estabas haciendo ? "  
Los ojos de la chica se abrieron al oír la voz que salió de Hitsugaya . No había tono infantil , no tengas miedo. Hacía frío, de acero y en serio ...  
Su reaitsu aumentó , diciendo en secreto a los que ir antes de que él los mataría . Como si entender el mensaje que estaba transmitiendo , los hombres se pusieron de pie jadeando y gimiendo como tropezaron fuera del callejón oscuro , algunos exclamando su terror del muchacho.  
Momo sonrió débilmente , sintiendo el efecto que su reaitsu estaba teniendo sobre ella. Estaba sudando de la fuerza de ella, y poco a poco deslizándose por la pared hasta el suelo  
Hitsugaya se dio la vuelta . " Hinamori ! "  
Su reaitsu baja a una tasa de menos intenso . Miró a través de un medio ojos abiertos a él. " S - Shiro -cha- " Ella se quedó sin aliento mientras su reaitsu puso demasiado baja. Cayó hacia delante, golpeando el suelo en silencio . Se quedó con él. Se arrastró con él , la preocupación pulsando a través de ella. " Shiro- chan! "  
Estaba inconsciente , un prominente ceño fruncido en su rostro. Tenía la piel pálida y fría cuando ella lo tocó. Ella estaba a punto de perder la conciencia misma, ¿qué haría ?  
" Hinamori ! "  
Miró hacia abajo hasta el final del callejón . Ella respiró con alivio , con la voz entrecortada y tensa. El grupo corrió hacia ella y el inconsciente Hitsugaya .  
" Hinamori ! Taicho ! " Rangiku gritó mientras alcanzaba ellos " ¿Estás bien? "  
"Estoy bien , Hitsugaya- kun ... h - que necesita ayuda ! Se fue inconsciente ... "  
Como Renji y Kira corrió al lado de la mujer rubia , se dio cuenta de lo que Momo le había llamado . No ' Shiro- chan ", sino" Hitsugaya- kun " ... De alguna manera , que la preocupaba . ¿Era porque ella había sentido la presión espiritual de su capitán , a sabiendas de que no era capaz de aumentar de manera consciente ?  
" Yo lo llevaré de vuelta a la décima división , " Renji avalado , con los brazos que son objeto el cuerpo del chico inconsciente. Rangiku miró a Renji , dándole un guiño sencillo para confirmar. Se había ido con Hitsugaya en una etapa de evaporación . Kira se fue con él , para comprobar si hay graves lesione él podía sanar.  
Hisagi guardaban en caso de que alguien se les acercó . Las personas que habían llegado a ser consciente de la presión espiritual de la décima división capitán les pidió alejarse por Hisagi . Rangiku ayudó Momo sacudiendo a sus pies. "Sentimos la presión espiritual de taicho y seguimos aquí. ¿Qué pasó? "  
Momo miró a Hisagi , que ahora tenía la cabeza vuelta hacia ella y Rangiku , como si estuviera escuchando también. Ella miró más allá de él al ver que las multitudes que se habían reunido en la entrada del estrecho callejón ya se habían ido , todo el mundo la reanudación de su negocio.  
La niña miró a la cara preocupada de Rangiku , tratando de dar una sonrisa a tranquilizar a su amiga. Se terminó saliendo como una nerviosa sonrisa vacilante . "Está bien , . Sólo ... tropezó con la gente equivocada cabeza de Hitsugaya- kun empezó a doler y se sentía un poco mal , así que me lo llevaba de vuelta al Seireitei Sin embargo, había un grupo de hombres que ... se acercó a nosotros . .  
" Traté de usar kido , pero ... me dio una palmada antes que yo , una y luego antes de saber i -it ... Sentí presión espiritual de Hitsugaya -kun. II creo que puede ... volveré a ser el mismo otra vez. "  
En la última parte Rangiku se quedó sin aliento . Sus grandes ojos eran de incredulidad . " ¿Cómo lo sabes? "  
" Porque él ... él no ... él no se veía como una niña. "

Miró hacia abajo hasta el final del callejón . Ella respiró con alivio , con la voz entrecortada y tensa. El grupo corrió hacia ella y el inconsciente Hitsugaya .  
" Hinamori ! Taicho ! " Rangiku gritó mientras alcanzaba ellos " ¿Estás bien? "  
"Estoy bien , Hitsugaya- kun ... h - que necesita ayuda ! Se fue inconsciente ... "  
Como Renji y Kira corrió al lado de la mujer rubia , se dio cuenta de lo que Momo le había llamado . No ' Shiro- chan ", sino" Hitsugaya- kun " ... De alguna manera , que la preocupaba . ¿Era porque ella había sentido la presión espiritual de su capitán , a sabiendas de que no era capaz de aumentar de manera consciente ?  
" Yo lo llevaré de vuelta a la décima división , " Renji avalado , con los brazos que son objeto el cuerpo del chico inconsciente. Rangiku miró a Renji , dándole un guiño sencillo para confirmar. Se había ido con Hitsugaya en una etapa de evaporación . Kira se fue con él , para comprobar si hay graves lesione él podía sanar.  
Hisagi guardaban en caso de que alguien se les acercó . Las personas que habían llegado a ser consciente de la presión espiritual de la décima división capitán les pidió alejarse por Hisagi . Rangiku ayudó Momo sacudiendo a sus pies. "Sentimos la presión espiritual de taicho y seguimos aquí. ¿Qué pasó? "  
Momo miró a Hisagi , que ahora tenía la cabeza vuelta hacia ella y Rangiku , como si estuviera escuchando también. Ella miró más allá de él al ver que las multitudes que se habían reunido en la entrada del estrecho callejón ya se habían ido , todo el mundo la reanudación de su negocio.  
La niña miró a la cara preocupada de Rangiku , tratando de dar una sonrisa a tranquilizar a su amiga. Se terminó saliendo como una nerviosa sonrisa vacilante . "Está bien , . Sólo ... tropezó con la gente equivocada cabeza de Hitsugaya- kun empezó a doler y se sentía un poco mal , así que me lo llevaba de vuelta al Seireitei Sin embargo, había un grupo de hombres que ... se acercó a nosotros . .  
" Traté de usar kido , pero ... me dio una palmada antes que yo , una y luego antes de saber i -it ... Sentí presión espiritual de Hitsugaya -kun. II creo que puede ... volveré a ser el mismo otra vez. "  
En la última parte Rangiku se quedó sin aliento . Sus grandes ojos eran de incredulidad . " ¿Cómo lo sabes? "  
" Porque él ... él no ... él no se veía como una niña. " Fue el mejor Momo pudo describir , su mente estaba demasiado conmovido por los acontecimientos que han tenido lugar recientemente para formar las descripciones avanzadas en la cabeza.  
" Así que , ¿significa esto que ha recuperado sus recuerdos ? " Hisagi le preguntó en voz baja mientras se acercaba a ellos .  
Momo negó con la cabeza . "Yo - Yo no sé ... creo que sí. " Al decir esto , en el fondo , en lo más profundo de su corazón y de la mente , la tristeza de ella encerrado . Las lágrimas pinchaban sus ojos , pero fue por la razón equivocada .  
No porque ella estaba feliz de que Hitsugaya podría tener sus recuerdos de vuelta .  
No a causa de lo que sucedió antes .  
Porque él se había ido.  
Su pequeño Shiro- chan se había ido ...  
... Y él no iba a volver ...  
' Tal razón egoísta , pensó .

- -

TRES DÍAS DESPUÉS  
Suspiró de nuevo . Ella perdió la cuenta de las veces que había suspirado hoy. Era la misma. Mismo sonido , el mismo tono , la misma cantidad de tiempo que se arrastró hacia fuera para y por la misma razón . Puso el cepillo , colocando con cuidado sobre la botella de tinta.  
No podía concentrarse, no importa cuántas veces lo intentara. Su documentación estaba desordenado , en comparación con los que ella había terminado hace una semana cuando Hitsugaya era ...  
Ella suspiró. Sus ojos se perdieron en el sorteo escritorio. Su mirada se suavizó al recordar lo que había en este sorteo . "Yo no lo he visto desde el día que lo tengo. "  
Su mano se apoderó de la manija y sacó el empate . Su rostro se suavizó más como ella puso sus ojos en él.  
La imagen .  
La misma mano, entonces se apoderó de la imagen y la trajo a la luz pública . Se volvió hacia su escritorio , apoyando los codos en la madera y mirando a la imagen que tenía en la mano.  
El recuerdo vino ...  
" Hina- chan! "  
Momo miró cansadamente hacia él. " Sí , Shiro- chan? "  
Ella se sorprendió al ver al chico arrastrando los pies en el cojín se sentó en . Tenía las mejillas un toque de rojo, ruborizándose con un brillo infantil. Tenía las manos detrás de la espalda , el lápiz la vez ocupó su mano estaba ahora en el suelo con los demás. Lentamente se puso de pie y caminó hacia ella. Mientras lo hacía , él dijo en una voz un poco temblorosa , " II ... Quiero Hina- chan a tener esto. "  
Llevó una mano por la espalda y empujó su brazo en toda su extensión . Él volvió la cabeza , avergonzado . En su mano sostenía una hoja de papel ...  
Sintió pequeños desgarros que quieren escaparse de los lados de los ojos, pero las contuvo . Sintió una extraña felicidad maternal , a diferencia de lo que sentía por el más antiguo . Sí , esos sentimientos ... que parecía tan lejano en estos momentos.  
" ¿Es ... ¿Te gusta, Hina- chan? Estás haciendo caras raras ... ", fue la voz del muchacho .  
Ella se centró de nuevo en el presente , levantando la cabeza para mirar hacia arriba del dibujo. Sus ojos eran suaves , y una sonrisa genuina , radiante extendía a través de sus labios. "Es increíble , Shiro- chan ...! "  
En ese momento, los ojos del niño se abrieron y él le sonrió . " ¿En serio? ¿Te gusta? "  
Su entusiasmo parecía estar alcanzando , porque por alguna razón ahora , Momo estaba emocionado también. " Sí, sí, me encanta! Muchas gracias ! "  
" Entonces yo -yo hará más fotos! Más fotos para Hina- chan! " Con eso corrió fuera de la oficina y de regreso al cuaderno de dibujo y lápices .  
Ella estaba a punto de suspirar de nuevo, pero su boca se convirtió en demasiado cansado de la acción. En cambio, se quejó . Parecía apropiado para su estado de ánimo actual. Sus emociones eran una mezcla de nostalgia y añoranza .  
No había visto a Hitsugaya desde la noche de la fiesta.  
Se había despertado , Rangiku le había dicho , pero Momo estaba demasiado asustada para ir.  
No entendía su miedo al principio, pero pronto se dio cuenta de por qué se sentía así. Fueron los mismos sentimientos que tuvo la noche Hitsugaya se golpeó la cabeza . Ella tenía miedo de que él recordaría esa noche, la lucha que tenían, y lo que había dicho sobre ella. Recordó , claro como el día en que se gritó . Cada palabra, cada latido del corazón que se ha torcido por sus palabras ...  
Sin embargo , aún así ...  
... Ella no quería dejar las cosas como estaban .  
Ella no podía salir de él corre para siempre, ni podía estar molesta con él por tanto tiempo.  
Puso la foto sobre el escritorio , la determinación le recorría el sistema y acabando con la tristeza que había sentido .  
Momo se levantó de su mesa y se dirigió a la décima división en un trote pausado. Cuando llegó allí, ella no podía ver Hitsugaya en su escritorio de oficina a través de la ventana. No había nadie en el interior para su gran confusión. Eso significaba que sólo podía estar en otro lugar , sus aposentos .  
Antes de que se diera cuenta que ella estaba de pie fuera de su habitación. Su determinación aún permanecía , dándole el valor de llamar a la puerta .  
'Tengo que arreglar las cosas con él, ' pensó ' Pero aún así ... Realmente espero que no recuerda nada de antes del accidente. Espera ... ¿No Rangiku -san dice que él no sigue- ? '  
" ¡Adelante! "  
La determinación de Momo había desvanecido , ahora dejándola una ruina cobarde . Podía correr ahora y vivir un día más . No, ella no podía. Ella ya estaba allí, en frente de la puerta de su habitación. A pesar de lo que ella acababa de recordar en este momento, ella sabía que no podía huir ...  
Ella desliza la puerta abierta y entró. " Hola ... Hitsugaya- ku -II significa Hitsugaya- taicho ... "  
Él estaba de espaldas a ella , frente a su parte delantera hacia una ventana. Se había doblado sus brazos y sus pies muy juntos . Momo cerró la puerta detrás de ella , esperando a que responda.  
"¿Dónde has estado? " , se preguntó.  
Ella esperaba que sonara agitado, molesto , pero fue todo lo contrario . Estaba tranquilo y sereno. Con el tiempo se le respondió . "En mi división , que tenía un montón de papeleo que hacer , ya sabes cómo es. " Ella ríe nerviosamente , rascándose una mano detrás de la cabeza.  
" Usted no tiene que inventar excusas estúpidas , la cama más mojada ", dijo mientras se volvía hacia ella.  
Ella no estaba sorprendido por el apodo, pero el hecho de que él tenía el ceño fruncido . Su generalmente expresión, el ceño fruncido, los ojos entrecerrados , la seriedad en general ...  
Sin embargo, su expresión se suavizó la más mínima fracción cuando la vio . Sus cejas se hacen más de una línea recta a través de su frente en vez de fruncir el ceño.  
Momo apartó la mirada de él, incapaz de mostrarle su expresión entristecida . " Yo sé que tú ... no puede recordar nada de antes del accidente, pero - "  
"Yo me acuerdo. "  
Ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos . Su ritmo cardíaco acelerado . Sus pies empezaron a ir entumecido y frío. " Y- ¿En serio? "  
"Recuerdo que nuestro argumento ", dijo causalmente .  
Momo estrechó sus manos a su pecho, como si se tratara de un reflejo a golpes o tristeza. En este caso, era la tristeza. "Ya veo ... entonces ... ¿qué pasa - ? "  
" Olvídate de todo lo que pasó , " Hitsugaya interrumpió "¿Qué pasó después de mi incidente, usted debe olvidarse de él. Lo siento por mis acciones y comportamiento. "  
Choque era profundo en la chica. No podía moverse , y el corazón le dio un vuelco . Ella negó con la cabeza. " ¿Qué estás diciendo ? No puedo olvidar nada de eso! No, me niego a dejar que estos recuerdos se van, Hitsugaya- kun! Usted no puede ser capaz de recordarlos , pero voy a ! Usted no sabe lo mucho que ... yo ... disfruté esos momentos. no me preguntes a olvidar , por favor ... "  
Su visión se nubló como pequeñas lágrimas se formaron en la esquina de sus ojos. Ella los mantuvo atrás, tratando de no dejar que Toshiro verlos. Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia él . " Yo-yo se va ahora , Hitsugaya- taicho ... " Se dio la vuelta para irse.  
Ella esperaba que él la detuviera , pero él no hizo nada. Ella llegó a la puerta , deteniéndose para darle una oportunidad . Ella no miró hacia atrás , suponiendo que sólo estaba mirando. Ella abrió la puerta a un lado.  
" ¿Todavía tienes los foto de él en su cuaderno de dibujo ? "  
Su pie se detuvo en medio del aire mientras hablaba. Su mano soltó la puerta. Ella no se volvió de espaldas a él , pero pidió " ¿Qué? "  
Su voz era fría cuando habló de nuevo. " Esa imagen de Aizen , no es el único que tiene, ¿no? ¿Tienes más de uno? "  
' ¿Cómo podía recordar eso? ¿Ha visto la foto antes? No, no podía haber , nunca he le mostró , y él no es el tipo de persona para ir a escondidas . ' Ahora ella medio se volvió y lo miró por el rabillo del ojo. "¿Cómo te acuerdas de eso? "  
" Esa foto que te di ... era más o menos el pago de la sandía. Y no se olvide , usted me debe algo de amanatto por el buen comportamiento que tuve cuando me disculpé con Rangiku ! "  
Al que ella totalmente se volvió hacia él . Cerró la puerta detrás de ella otra vez. Él caminó lentamente hacia ella , contando en voz alta la mayor parte de los acontecimientos que habían sucedido , desde después de su lesión hasta que se despertó como su " yo actual 'de nuevo. Ella se sorprendió, casi sin creer nada de lo que estaba escuchando , como si hubiera olvidado por completo todo lo que había sucedido . ' Rangiku -san estaba mal , él se acuerda ! Antes de que ella me había dicho que no recordaba nada, pero estoy aquí , ahora mismo , escuchándolo relatar lo que pasó ... no lo sé cómo esto es posible ... "  
" Luego estaban esos bastardos que ... " se interrumpió .  
Ella lo miró con preocupación como su rostro se ensombreció . Él no la miró , con los ojos llenos de vergüenza. Miró al suelo, fuera hacia la derecha. Tenía los puños apretados fuertemente por los costados. Momo le llegó en dos pasos. " Hitsugaya ... taicho ? "  
" ¿Dónde te golpeó? "  
Hitsugaya volvió la cabeza de nuevo. Sus ojos recorrieron cada centímetro de su rostro, rápidamente, con urgencia. Se sentía muy incómoda , renunciar a tratar de captar su mirada con la suya y en su lugar mirando el puente de su nariz. Después de un momento sus ojos se detuvieron , llegando a ver la suya. Ella lo miró a él, vieron la vergüenza , sino también ... lamento ?  
No miró hacia su mano vacilante . " No dejé que sucediera ", dijo en voz baja "Lloré y grité . Me daba miedo . Yo no hice nada para detenerlos ... yo era un cobarde. "  
Momo abrió la boca para hablar, pero un pensamiento cruzó por su mente antes de hablar. ' ¿Era por esto que quería que me olvide de todo? '  
" Usted no fue un cobarde, Hitsugaya- kun, " dijo ella, sin darse cuenta de que había usado ' kun ' en vez de ' taicho ' " ¿Cómo pudiste actuado de forma diferente ? Eras una niña , que no sabía ni se que espera que sepa qué hacer. era mi deber de proteger a usted, no al revés. me las arreglé para hacer eso , ¿verdad?  
" Como se trata de ... ninguno de nosotros fue herido gravemente . Deberíamos estar agradecidos de que estamos bien , que nada grave sucedió. Y, si no fuera por ese incidente , tal vez no tendríamos nunca regresó. "  
Su ceño se volvió t la última parte. Cerró los ojos por un instante y suspiró. Fue un corto suspiro , el tipo que ella había estado haciendo antes de venir aquí . Sus labios se separaron , y él habló " Hinamori ... "  
Abrió los ojos y se inclinó un poco hacia delante , como si inspeccionar de cerca los ojos. Ella estaba demasiado confundido como para inclinarse lejos , curiosidad por ver lo que iba a hacer . Se detuvo a pocos centímetros delante de sus narices habrían tocado. Sus ojos evitaron que en alguna parte de su rostro. ¿Fue labios que estaba mirando ? Antes de que pudiera pensar más volvió a mirar a los ojos.  
" ¿Cuál te gusta más? " , se preguntó.  
Ella no entendía . " ¿Qué quieres decir ? "  
" ¿Cuál te gusta más? El Hitsugaya más jóvenes o yo? "  
Sus ojos se abrieron ante la pregunta. "¿Por qué desea responder a una pregunta como esa ? Lo dices como si fueras dos personas completamente diferentes ! "  
Sus cejas se arrugaron más en sus características, pero no se movió . Podía ver que ella estaba a la defensiva sobre la cuestión , pero incorrectamente pensado en la razón. " Sólo dime ! ¿Te gustó el más joven Hitsugaya , que es infantil y vergonzoso , o yo? Somos dos personas completamente diferentes , completamente opuestos ... "  
" Pero, ¿cómo puedes ser diferentes entre sí Tú eres la misma persona Shiro- chan que era cuando era más joven yo sé que usted ha crecido ; ? . ! Que realmente has crecido mucho Cuando me fui a . el Shinigami Acadmey , y yo volvimos a verle y Granny , me di cuenta de que realmente había crecido, y que me haya molestado , un poco ... pero de nuevo, estaba creciendo , no estabas realmente una niña. usted puede verse como uno, para algunas personas, pero usted es más viejo de lo que pareces . ciertamente actuar mucho más viejo que su apariencia. Supongo ... todos crecemos fuera de nuestro infantilismo en algún momento " .  
Un incómodo silencio se cernía sobre ellos, ninguno de los dos se mueve desde el otro . Ellos simplemente se miraban el uno al otro , como si tratara de encontrar algo que se puede decir a través de los ojos y no la voz . Como si no confiaban en sus voces y sus labios ...  
Su expresión se suavizó. " Usted no entiende , " dijo, su voz suave . Había algo en su expresión que le dijo que lo que iba a decir era difícil para él . " Hinamori , dejé de ser un niño para que me vea como ... como un hombre ! "  
El corazón le dio un vuelco.  
Un rubor coloreó las mejillas de Momo , y Hitsugaya también, aunque su tono rosado estaba más pálido .  
Su corazón se agitó .  
Ella sabía que su respuesta ahora , a esa pregunta. " Shiro- chan es amable, dulce y muy divertido estar con él . Hitsugaya- taicho es tranquila , madura y comprensión. Me gustas tanto igual, pero ... me siento diferente sobre Hitsugaya- taicho . "  
Sus ojos se convirtieron en un medio con capucha. " ¿Cómo te sientes ? "  
¿Había inclinó más cerca ? Podía sentir su aliento de lavado por la cara , que la hizo temblar . Habló en un susurro. " Es más que ... la amistad. Es algo que ... hace que mi corazón lata más rápido . " ' ¿Por qué no puedo simplemente salir y decirlo? Lo amo ! ' Incluso diciendo que en su cabeza era difícil .  
Su expresión cambió a algo de shock. ¿Realmente entiende sus sentimientos? ¿Estaba pensando en algo completamente diferente a ella ?  
Él se apartó , la presencia de su aliento sobre la cara ya se perdió el segundo lo dejó . Se volvió a medias de ella. Con voz tranquila , apacible y suave , dijo que " no voy a dejar que eso suceda de nuevo. Voy a estar allí la próxima vez, para evitar que , en caso de que incluso llegar a esa etapa. "  
Momo sacudió la cabeza para golpear a sí misma fuera de su estado inmutó . "Eh , G-gracias , H- Hitsugaya- taich "  
" Usted no tiene que seguir llamando " Hitsugaya- taicho "cama más mojada ! "  
" ¿Qué? Pero usted me dijo que - ! "  
"Llámame que cuando son gente alrededor! Por ahora se puede ... " Miró de nuevo a ella, el rubor en sus mejillas que va del rosa al rojo " Puedes llamarme ' Hitsugaya- kun ' , cuando sólo Rangiku está ahí, y S ... " - hizo una mueca - " ' Shiro- chan ' sólo se puede decir cuando es sólo usted y yo no obstante, me gustaría que no me llames así " . !  
La sonrisa más dulce que desde que había aparecido en sus labios. "Está bien, Shiro- chan! "  
Él se quejó en voz baja , una mano pasando y ensuciar el cabello. Se convirtió en sucio, con todo tipo de picos que sobresalen en direcciones diferentes. Momo se rió ante la vista , dejando Hitsugaya perplejo.  
" Sus cabellos al lío , Shiro- chan , " dijo ella.  
Ella dio un paso más cerca de él , con la mano que viene a su pelo . Él se puso rígido cuando sus manos tocaron el cuero cabelludo. " B- Baka ! ¿Qué estás haciendo ? "  
" No te muevas , voy a arreglar su cabello, " Momo solicitó , con las manos ya en el trabajo. Se movió los pelos blancos de la nieve por todo el lugar , tratando de encontrar el peinado adecuado. Su pelo era sorprendentemente sedosa , suave contra sus dedos . Sus manos se desaceleró , pasando por la textura de su cabello.  
Hitsugaya se quedó allí, incapaz de contacto de las chicas.  
Una idea se le ocurrió . Ella se mostró reacio a actuar sobre él , pero luego pensó que podía salirse con la suya . Empujó algunos de los picos hacia atrás y trajo un poco hacia adelante. Se pasó más por el lado izquierdo de la cara , creando algo así como una franja. Se peinó el respaldo. Una vez que estuvo satisfecho con el resultado , dio un paso atrás para ver cómo se veía .  
Era casi como ella lo veía en su cabeza. " Allí, un nuevo look, ¿qué te parece ? "  
Hitsugaya miró los mechones de pelo que se apoderaba de su rostro. Trató de pensar en lo que había hecho este nuevo corte de pelo , ya que él no tenía un espejo cerca. Él tocó ligeramente su pelo , sintiendo la forma en que se había peinado hacia atrás . A juzgar por el estilo y la forma en que se sentía bajo sus dedos , se sentía ... familiar .  
Cómo su pelo parecía cuando él era un niño .  
"Está bien , voy a ver cómo va esto por un tiempo, pero no espero que me quede de esta manera por mucho tiempo " , refunfuñó , cruzando los brazos .  
La niña sonrió. "Está bien, Hitsugaya- kun. "  
Hitsugaya no podía evitar sonreír también. Esto no sorprendió a ella, pero sin duda la hacía feliz . Se levantó el ánimo , la hizo sentir más seguro ...  
La última vez que se había sentido así , en el fondo , en el fondo de su mente , fue cuando ...  
" Hitsugaya- kun , hay algo , yo, eh , necesidad , um ... "  
Él frunció el ceño. " Hinamori , ¿qué estás - ? "  
Se detuvo , sintiendo algo suave y prensa caliente contra su mejilla.  
Sus miembros fueron repentinamente pesada.  
No podía respirar por unos segundos .  
Ella era ...  
Ella estaba besando su mejilla.  
Pero fue antes de lo que venía .  
Ella se apartó , sonriendo en la picardía . Esto fue en la rentabilidad y el reembolso por el tiempo que la había besado en la mejilla. También fue un "gracias" por todo lo que había hecho por ella como su yo más joven . A pesar de que no parece ser la forma en que ella quería que fuera , ella había puesto en cada emoción en ese beso .  
Hitsugaya tocar el área donde ella lo había besado . Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces . Él estaba tratando de decir algo, pero no salió nada.  
Hitsugaya apretó de pronto sus dientes. Miró hacia la puerta con furia . Toda su cara estaba poniendo roja . "Sé que estás ahí, Matsumoto ! "  
Hubo una conmoción sorda exterior de la puerta . Hubo un ruido sordo y cayendo y gritos ahogados . La puerta se abrió lentamente , y una Rangiku culpable mostró su cara en el espacio abierto entre la puerta y la puerta. " Oh , eh , taicho , yo eh , eh ... ¿Cómo eres capaz de recordar eso? Tu me dijiste que no recuerdas nada ! Me mentiste ! Estás a tanta culpa como yo "  
" Vamos a ir ahora , Hitsugaya- taaaaaicho ! " llamó a los otros que habían estado allí . Podía adivinar que Hisagi , Kira y Yachiru estaban entre ellos. Eran los de algunos de sus propios miembros de la división de huir con ellos?  
Una vena salió del costado de su cabeza . " Dame una buena razón por la que me hiciste hacer eso!" Se refería a los besos que le había dado Momo cuando se despertó después de que su primer recuerdo de la memoria. Cuando pensaba en ese momento , él se sentía , humillado y , en el fondo , eufórico.  
"Aww , pero taicho , usted era un niño pequeño, y no pude resistir! " Rangiku defendió "Además, hacer el truco , Hina- chan aquí nos sentimos mucho mejor después. Y , pero lo que se ve , se trabajó en ti también! " Antes de que pudiera respirar salió corriendo lejos de la puerta , sabiendo que sólo prácticamente había firmado su sentencia de muerte.  
" MATSUMOTO ! " , exclamó. Corrió hacia la puerta. Momo era triste ver que se vaya. Se detuvo , como si sentir sus sentimientos. Se dio la vuelta , mirando más tranquilo que antes, pero todavía enojado. "Espera aquí , voy a estar de vuelta! "  
Su voz contenía la furia, pero ella sabía que no iba dirigida a ella . Estaba preocupada por el bien de Rangiku . " Ir fácil en Rangiku -san! "  
Él gimió y rodó los ojos. "Por supuesto que no voy a ! " Se dio la vuelta de nuevo. Se detuvo de nuevo. Se quedó allí por un momento , antes de que él se volvió hacia ella . Él respiró hondo , tratando de calmar su voz encolerizada . "Yo - No era el momento ... en el callejón que me ayudó a volver. "  
Ahora era su turno para fruncir el ceño . "¿Qué fue ? "  
Él vaciló antes de hablar. Tomó un profundo aliento de nuevo, tratando de mantener su ira en la bahía para este momento. "Fueron los fuegos artificiales. Cuando me encontré después de ... la noche que nos peleamos , yo ... pensé en los fuegos artificiales que usted ha mencionado . Pensé que podría compensar por mis acciones por ir con usted para el festival ... y ver los fuegos artificiales juntos. Cuando los vi esa noche ... me acordé .  
"Fue lo único que pensé ... incluso cuando me golpeé la cabeza . "  
Estaba a punto de responder , pero se le acabó antes de que ella pudiera. Su reaitsu ascendente como llegó más lejos. Momo se acercó lentamente y se sentó en el suelo de su habitación. Algo sobre toda esta situación parecía normal , más parecido a lo que era antes todo había sucedido .  
Ella sonrió en la reflexión.  
Estas últimas semanas han sido como esos días en el Jurianan .  
Como esos días antes se había producido la guerra.  
Como esos días antes de que todo el dolor y la angustia que había experimentado el año pasado.  
Al igual que esos días se sabía que iban a ser siempre sus recuerdos más profundos y mejores , iguales a las que se crearía con él en el futuro

**Fin**

* * *

**Que les parecio esta es una traducion **

**Me encanta esta historia **


End file.
